If I Could Take It All Back I Would Now
by full360-2b-me
Summary: Mitchie finds herself in a weird situation.  Stuck between her first love & the love of her life, she makes the wrong choice & finds herself wishing that she could take it all back & try again.  Life rarely gives second chances, will Mitchie get hers?
1. Preview

**These characters are the property of Disney. I just borrowed them for the purpose of my story. This is a work of fiction for entertainment purposes.**

Prologue

Mitchie Torres finds herself on top of the world. She's a sophomore in college, living with the love of her life, and on the brink of getting a record deal. A blast from her past jeopardizes everything that she has worked so hard to obtain. Mitchie soon finds that Miley Cyrus' song applies very well to her current situation, "Who Owns My Heart?" Will Mitchie be able to make the right decision or will she find herself wishing for a do over spell. Find out in my new story "If I Could Take It All Back I Would Now"


	2. Chapter 1

A dark haired woman walked into her apartment and hung her jacket on the hook behind the door. She took a look around the combined living and dining room wondering where her girlfriend could be. "Lexy! Where are you, baby?" she called out.

"I'm in the kitchen, Mitch," responded Alex.

Mitchie's mouth dropped open in shock as she rushed towards the kitchen. "What! Why? You know you're banned from using the stove or microwave. Last time you cooked, you nearly set your mom's kitchen on fire," said Mitchie as she stopped inside of the kitchen and looked at her girlfriend.

Alex turned around with a pout. "I wanted to surprise my girlfriend with a nice dinner. Plus, you can't ban me from the kitchen. I'm a grown woman," she said smartly as she turned back to stirring the pot on the stove.

Mitchie walked behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I'm sorry Lexy. I just don't want you to get hurt. What would I do without my sexy girlfriend," flirted Mitchie, as she kissed up Alex's neck.

Alex closed her eyes and leaned into Mitchie. "Well if you keep distracting me like that. Then I will accidently burn our apartment down," she said holding back a moan. "Why don't you go take a shower and relax? I'll finish up here, so that we can eat," suggested Alex.

Mitchie smirked and bit Alex's neck before soothing it with her tongue and pulling back. She gave her a pat on the butt and walked away. "You have a great ass, Lexy!" she called over her shoulder as she headed to their bedroom.

Alex grinned and shook her head. She remembered when Mitchie had been the shy new girl at school. She in fact was still quite shy and well behaved when they were out in public. This was a side of Mitchie that only she got the pleasure of seeing. Alex set two plates of Fettuccini Alfredo on the table and turned just in time to watch Mitchie walk into the room dressed in red men's boxers and a white tank top.

"This looks great, Lexy. You really outdid yourself," said Mitchie as she sat down and started eating eagerly. "It tastes even better. What's for desert?" she questioned.

"Are you on the menu?" asked Alex looking at her girlfriend suggestively.

Mitchie laughed and nodded. "Of course, baby. I'm all yours. By the way, tomorrow is my first singing class. I will have it every other day for two hours," said Mitchie.

"I'm happy for you, but our schedules are crazy this semester. We will hardly see each other. Well I guess we can make it up in the bedroom and on the weekends," said Alex winking at her girlfriend.

"Can you believe that you're a sophomore at Pratt Institute and that I'm at my second year at Julliard? We have been together since our junior year of high school and we are still going strong," said Mitchie as she took Alex's hand over the table.

"Yup, two more years and I will be a famous interior designer, married to an international rock star," joked Alex.

"Don't laugh, Lexy. It will happen. My teacher, Mr. Lane is helping me mix the demo that I'm giving the record company in California. He thinks that I have a great shot at getting signed," said Mitchie.

Alex stood up and pulled her girlfriend into her arms. "You'll get signed Mitchie. You are so talented. You should have gotten signed after Camp Rock. If that shithead Shane hadn't made you leave the tour early you would already be a star," ranted Alex as she kissed the top of Mitchie's head.

Mitchie smiled as she rested her head on Alex's chest. "Maybe, but if I hadn't left the tour early, my dad wouldn't have made me come to New York. I wouldn't have met that sexy sub girl. What was her name again? She had the most adorable smirk. I should have hooked up with her," joked Mitchie.

"Funny! You're lucky that you're talking about me or you would be sleeping in your studio tonight," said Alex as she pecked Mitchie's lips.

Mitchie grinned at her girlfriend and squeezed her butt. "Go do your homework, while I clean the kitchen. Then you can take me to bed," ordered Mitchie with a smirk.

Alex put on her glasses and sat at her desk to work on her homework. She loved her art classes and luckily she now had more of them, but she still had to finish some of her general education courses. Hence, the book report on Catcher in the Rye that she was writing. Alex put her book down and smiled at a picture of her and Mitchie. Mitchie had really changed her. Who would have ever thought that Alex Russo would do well in school? After she started dating Mitchie, she graduated in the top ten of her class and got a full ride to school because of her artistic ability. The money that her parents had been saving to pay for college went towards paying half of the rent for the apartment that she and Mitchie shared.

Mitchie leaned on the doorframe between the kitchen and the dining room and watched her girlfriend do her homework. She grinned remembering Alex back when she met her. Alex was the rebel of the Russo's and enjoyed torturing her big brother Justin. School work was at the bottom of her list of priorities. Yet when she figured out that Mitchie would be going to college, she didn't want to be left behind and worked her butt off to improve her grades. Alex had really helped Mitchie as well, when they met, Mitchie had no idea that she was into girls. Well if she was perfectly honest, she wasn't into girls in general, just Alex. Mitchie had been heartbroken when her stupid boyfriend, Shane of Connect3 had slept with one of her back up singers during their tour. When she confronted him, he had told her to get over herself. Shane wasn't a one girl type of guy and she had to deal with it. Mitchie had dropped out of the tour and lost her contract. Her dad and mom were moving to New York, so she went along for the ride kicking and screaming the whole way.

The first day of class, she met Alex Russo, who she thought was the most obnoxious person she had ever met. In reality, Justin, Alex's older brother was more her type. He was handsome, intelligent, and boring. Despite her original impression of Alex, she had given up and allowed herself to be friends with the girl. It turned out that the real Alex was very different than the one most of the world got to see. The real Alex was vulnerable and used her "I don't give a shit" attitude to cover it up. When Alex kissed her one night in the park, Mitchie eagerly returned the kiss. All thoughts of Shane were forgotten. Mitchie only had eyes for Alex and they spent the rest of their high school years together. Their families were luckily very open-minded and fully supported their relationship. Alex had given Mitchie the biggest proof of her love when she had given up her powers without competing against her brothers. She had told the Wizarding Council that there was no point, since she was in love with a mortal and planned to spend the rest of her life with her. Mitchie decided then and there that Alex was all she would ever want or need, so she asked her to move in together. They had been sharing an apartment since they graduated from high school and enjoyed every minute of it. They had their fights like all couples, but they worked things out.

Mitchie shook her head coming back from her reverie and noticed Alex had dozed off. "My poor baby must be tired," she whispered as she walked towards her girlfriend and picked her up to carry her into their bedroom. Luckily Alex was already in her pajamas and bare foot, so Mitchie didn't have to wake her. She lay her down and shut off the lights before climbing into bed next to her. She leaned over and pecked her lips before wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close.


	3. Chapter 2

**WeStopTheWorld: **Thank you for reading :P

**dramageek: **Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**tatimac: **They do have the perfect relationship and I never said that Mitchie left Alex. She just makes some stupid choices.

**nvrsshoutnvr: **Mitchie doesn't exactly go back to Shane, but she does make some stupid choices.

**LEATHERnGOLD: **Girl I love your reviews hahaha. Mitchie and Alex have the perfect relationship and btw I will help you throw Hoe Jonas in the piranha infested pool, sorry I meant Shane Grey hahaha.

**Mell23: **I think both Alex (Selena) and Mitchie (Demi) look damn hot in glasses. They are a great couple and too cute for words.

Mitchie rushed to her singing lesson, her last class had been let out late and she was now barely going to make it. She didn't want to be late on her first day. The waiting list for this class was like a mile long and she had luckily gotten in. This was a very special class, one on one lessons with an established singer. Every semester the celebrity teacher changed, it was supposed to be John Mayer this year, but he had to cancel at the last minute, so Mitchie didn't know who her teacher would be.

She noticed a man bent over a guitar as he tuned it, so she knocked on the door to get his attention. He turned around and the smile on his face got even bigger when he noticed his new student.

"Mitchie, Mitchie Torres," he said in an amazed voice as he rushed forward and picked her up, spinning her while laughing.

"Put me down!" yelled Mitchie as she pounded on his back with her fists. "Shane! Put me down!" she ordered. As soon as her feet hit the ground she stepped away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fuck my life! You're my teacher?" questioned Mitchie.

Shane smirked at her. "My have you changed. I had never heard you swear before, not even when you caught me and Carol," he said looking up and down her body. "And you're even more gorgeous than I remember. Why did you have to be such an immature baby, Mitch? We could have been great together," said Shane arrogantly.

Mitchie glared at him. "Look Mr. Grey. I need this class, so I am going to suck it up and take it. I don't want to talk about our past. Let's keep this strictly professional. Can you do that?" questioned Mitchie raising an eyebrow.

Shane shook his head and laughed. "Sure Miss Torres. We'll act like we don't even know each other," promised Shane as he went to his desk to grab his lesson plans.

Luckily, Shane kept his promise and was very professional for the rest of the class. As soon as it was over Mitchie rushed out. She got home and slammed the apartment door and breathed a sigh of relieve when she noticed that Alex wasn't home yet. Alex could be very jealous and she would freak out if she found out that Mitchie was taking classes with Shane, so she wouldn't tell her. Mitchie went in the bathroom to take a quick shower before starting on dinner. She came out of the shower and ran into her bedroom realizing that she forgotten her towel.

"I saw that!" called out Alex with a laugh as she set a pizza box on the table. "Do you normally parade around the apartment naked when I'm not here?" she questioned with a laugh. "I would prefer it if you did it when I was here so I can enjoy the view," joked Alex.

Mitchie came out fully dressed and glared at her girlfriend. "No, I forgot my towel," she said with her arms crossed.

Alex walked towards her and pulled Mitchie's arms apart to wrap them around her own neck as she wrapped her own arms around her girl's waist. She captured her lips in sweet kiss. "I missed you baby," she said in a soft voice. "I hate spending my day away from you," she whispered.

Mitchie smiled and leaned on Alex. "I do too, Lexy. You brought pizza. I was gonna cook, but this is even better," declared Mitchie as she dragged Alex to the table.

Alex laughed and sat down pulling Mitchie on her lap. She opened the box and held a piece out for her girlfriend to bite, before taking a bite herself. "So how was your class?" asked Alex.

Mitchie tensed up a little, but luckily Alex was too busy eating her pizza to notice. "It was lots of fun, but since John Mayer couldn't do it they just hired a local singer. He's really experienced though," lied Mitchie. "How were your classes?" she asked taking another bite of pizza.

"Most were boring, but then I had my favorite class with Professor Tealy. He says I have a bright future as an interior designer. I would think he's flirting, the way he always complements me, but he introduced me to his boyfriend the other day," said Alex giggling.

Mitchie tickled Alex. "You are very talented, Lexy and I'm proud of you. Let's get our homework done and get to bed. You still owe me for last night," complained Mitchie as she got up from Alex's lap. She blew Alex a kiss and went into her studio. They lived in a two bedroom apartment and had made the second bedroom into Mitchie's studio. She had three guitars and a keyboard in there along with a computer that allowed her to record and edit some of her own stuff. There was also a bed in there for when Justin, Max, or Harper came to spend the weekend.

Mitchie picked up her guitar and started working on some of the vocal exercises that Shane had taught her. She tried to clear her mind and forget about the fact that Shane was her teacher. She lost herself in her music and didn't notice how late it had gotten until Alex knocked on the door dressed in her pajamas.

"I'm going to bed, babe. I have an eight o'clock class and don't want to oversleep," said Alex from the doorway and headed to their bedroom.

Mitchie put her guitar down and followed Alex. She kicked off her shoes and crawled up Alex's body. Mitchie began to kiss Alex's neck and then gently sucked on her pulse point. "I refuse to become an old married couple that only has sex like on anniversaries and birthdays," she declared as she reached down to toss her shirt aside.

Alex reached up and pulled Mitchie to her crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. She invaded her mouth with her tongue and soon they were battling for dominance. They rolled over until Alex found herself on top, she climbed off the bed and stripped her clothes off before reaching to tug off Mitchie's sweatpants. She crawled back on the bed and kissed Mitchie's inner thighs before using her teeth to pull her panties off. She looked up at Mitchie with a mischievous smirk before tossing the panties aside and leaning down to tease her clit with the tip of her tongue. She slowly sucked on Mitchie's clit and inserted a couple of fingers into her hot center. Alex plunged in and out as she increased her sucking. With one final deep throated moan, Mitchie relaxed onto the bed. Alex climbed up and lay next to Mitchie wrapping her arms around her. "Was that exciting enough for you, babe?" questioned Alex with a smirk.

Mitchie opened one of her eyes and looked over at Alex. "That was unbelievable. I love you, Lexy," she said tiredly.

Alex laughed. "I love you too, Mitch. You can pay me back later because if I let you have your way with me, I won't make it to class. Good night angel," whispered Alex as she pecked Mitchie's lips.


	4. Chapter 3

**dramageek: **Shane is the master of funny business and I think he's a douche. I totally agree that Mitchie should have been honest.

**tatimac: **Lies in a relationship never end well.

**greatpretender27: **Mitchie is a lying chicken.

**LEATHERnGOLD: **I'm betting that as I'm posting this you are drunk off your ass and causing chaos in San Francisco. Wish I could've joined in on the fun but I had work tonight. FML, I need TEQUILA!

**Mell23: **You are totally right, Mitchie needs to learn how to be honest. It will lead to too many problems.

**Author's Note: I just have to say that my prayers go out to Demi. I love her and hope that she comes out of this even stronger than before.**

The months passed and Mitchie found herself enjoying Shane's company. He seemed to be the guy that she met at Camp Rock again. They slowly developed a friendship, but for some reason she could not bring herself to mention Alex. Shane only knew that she had a roommate, but not that said roommate was her girlfriend of four years. It was as if she didn't want Shane to know that she wasn't single.

Mitchie caught herself starring at Shane a few times. She couldn't help wonder what life would have been like if he hadn't cheated. Mitchie had really loved Shane and you never forget your first love. When Mitchie was alone with Shane those feelings began to resurface, but as soon as she was back with Alex she couldn't ask for anything more. Alex was the love of her life.

As Mitchie left her last class of the day, she heard her phone ring and looked down at the caller id.

"OMG, Katie! I missed you. How are you? How are things with you and Tess?" questioned Mitchie.

_Caitlyn laughed. "Wow, slow down, one question at a time. I missed you too, Mitchie. I'm doing great. Tess is well Tess, but what can I say I love her and we are very happy. How about you and Alex? Any babies soon?" joked Caitlyn._

Mitchie laughed. "No, we want to finish school first," she answered immediately got serious. "Katie, I have a problem," said Mitchie and explained to Caitlyn about seeing Shane again. "I don't know what to do. When I'm with Shane all the feelings that I had for him resurface, but when I'm with Alex I know that she's the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Alex doesn't even know that Shane is my teacher," confessed Mitchie.

"_That sounds like a big problem. If Alex finds out that Shane is your teacher and that you have kept it from her for months, she is gonna go postal. You have to really think things through Mitchie. Are you willing to lose Alex for Shane? He has hurt you before. Alex was there to put Humpty Dumpy back together again," Caitlyn reminded her._

"I love Lexy. Shane is the past," declared Mitchie. "Thanks Katie. I'll call you soon," promised Mitchie and hit the end button.

Mitchie walked into her apartment and noticed that Alex was on the phone, so she sat on the couch to wait for her girlfriend to finish the conversation.

"Yeah dad, you can count on me. I'll talk it over with Mitchie. Yeah, I'll tell her that you said hi. We love you too dad," said Alex hanging up the phone and walking towards the couch to sit down next to Mitchie.

Mitchie pulled Alex close and kissed her softly. She licked her bottom lip urging Alex to open her mouth. She explored Alex's mouth slowly and then bit her bottom lip gently before pulling back and pressing their foreheads together. "Was that Daddy Russo?" questioned Mitchie.

Alex laughed at how Mitchie referred to her dad. "Yeah, it was. Uncle Ernesto called mom and told her that Grandma Maggie is sick, so mom is flying out tonight. She won't be back until next Monday. You know that the weekends get really busy, so they need my help. If it's okay with you, I'll leave Friday after my last class and be back on Sunday night," explained Alex.

Mitchie frowned. "A whole weekend without my, Lexy? Do you need me to go with you?" asked Mitchie.

Alex pulled Mitchie onto her lap. "No, babe, I think we can handle it. You can survive one weekend without me. I'll text you every chance I get and I'll call you in the morning and at night," promised Alex.

"Pwomise," said Mitchie with a pout. "Imma miss my Lexy Bear. Who will I cuddle with?" she questioned.

"I promise to text and call. Cuddle with your pillow because if I find out that you were cuddling with someone else you are so dead Michelle Torres," declared Alex.

Mitchie turned her head to kiss Alex. "I don't want anyone else you goofball. I love you, Lexy," whispered Mitchie.

Friday afternoon, Mitchie heard her phone ring and answered with a smile. "Hey, Lexy. You taking off?" she asked.

"_Yeah, I just finished putting my bags in the car. Behave yourself, babe. Remember I love you and I will miss you like crazy. See you Sunday night," said Alex._

"I'll be waiting wearing your favorite red silk teddy. You better not be flirting to get more tips. Remember that you're taken. I'll miss you, baby. Bye," whispered Mitchie as she blew a kiss into the phone.

Mitchie walked into her singing class and walked over to see what Shane was working on. "Hey loser, what are you up to?" asked Mitchie kissing Shane's cheek.

Shane looked up with a smile. "I was making some last minute adjustments to this song. We are playing it tomorrow. O by the way, Nate and Jason said that you better be at the concert. They couldn't believe that I found you. They can't wait to see you, please say you'll go Mitch," begged Shane with a pout.

Mitchie realized that she had no reason to say no. Alex was at her parents for the weekend, so she would never know that Mitchie went to Connect3's concert. Alex hated their music, so she probably didn't even know that they were in New York. "I'm in," squealed Mitchie.

"Excellent. You want me to pick you up?" asked Shane.

Mitchie didn't want Shane to know where she lived so she shook her head no. "You'll be too busy with sound check and the meet and greet. I'll take a taxi and meet you there," said Mitchie tuning her guitar.

"Okay, text me when you're outside the venue, so that my body guard can go get you and pay for the taxi," said Shane playing some rifts on his guitar and motioning for Mitchie to follow.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I have to say that I'm sorry about this chapter, but it was needed to make the story work. It's my least favorite chapter. O and the song that appears in this chapter is by Rascal Flatts.**

**Waverly Place**

"Harper, turn that off!" ordered Alex as she cleaned the tables after closing the shop.

The redhead sat at one of the booths watching the television and trying to ignore her best friend. "Why, Alex? You know I love Connect3. I wanted to go to their concert so badly, but they sold out," pouted Harper.

Alex glared at her. "You know that Shane from Connect3 was the asshole that cheated on Mitchie and caused her to lose out on her contract, right?" questioned Alex.

Harper turned off the television with a sigh. "I know Alex. Shane is a jerk, but their music is great. Look on the bright side though, his cheating brought you Mitchie," said Harper poking Alex on the side.

Alex couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face. "I just hope that Mitchie doesn't know that they're in town. She doesn't like to hear anything about them," said Alex taking out her phone to text Mitchie.

Mitchie was listening to Connect3 perform their last song from her place on the side of the stage when she felt her phone vibrate.

_Lexy: I 3 U and miss you, babe :'(_

Mitchie smiled and texted Alex back.

_Mitchie: I miss you too Lexy. Can't wait for tomorrow night, baby. xoxo_

She put her phone away just as the guys ran off the stage. The three of them pulled her into a group hug.

"I missed this," said Jason laughing.

"Too bad that some dickhead that couldn't keep it in his pants made you leave the tour," said Nate glaring at Shane.

Mitchie laughed uncomfortably. "That's in the past guys. Let's just enjoy that we are back together. Like I told you, M&M Productions has my demo and they will get back to me. Maybe I'll be touring again soon," said Mitchie.

"Let's go to this cool club that some buddies told me about. You babies can get in too," said Jason laughing as he pointed at Mitchie and Nate.

Shane wrapped an arm around Mitchie's waist. "You guys go ahead. I want to show Mitchie a new song that I just finished," said Shane as he pulled Mitchie out to the bus. "Come on, I left my guitar on my bed," he said taking her hand and pulling her towards the back of the bus. Shane grabbed his guitar and sat on the bed, so Mitchie sat next to him. Shane started to play as he looked at Mitchie.

_I can take the rain on __the roof__ of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not __afraid__ to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh...

Mitchie had tears in her eyes when the song ended. When Shane put the guitar down and leaned in for a kiss, Mitchie kissed back as if her life depended on it. Only she and Shane existed. Shane slowly laid Mitchie on the bed and leaned back down to continue kissing her. Mitchie stuck her hands under Shane's shirt and caressed his strong back. Shane sat up and pulled his shirt off and helped Mitchie sit up to pull her shirt off. They lay back down and Shane kissed Mitchie's jaw line, while one of his hands went up to gently cup her breast.

Mitchie awoke a couple hours later to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She eased out of Shane's arms and wrapped a sheet around herself to head to the bathroom. "Hey, Lexy. Was the sub shop busy?" asked Mitchie.

"_Normal weekend rush. I just needed to hear your voice before going to sleep. It was so hard getting to sleep last night without your arms wrapped around me. I love you, Mitchie," whispered Alex._

Mitchie closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I miss you, baby. I want you home with me. I need my Lexy Bear. Call me in the morning," said Mitchie.

"_I will. Good night, babe," said Alex._

"Good night," whispered Mitchie as she hit the end button. Mitchie took a deep breath and wiped her tears before going back to Shane's bed. She climbed into bed and snuggled into Shane. He let out a soft snore and pulled Mitchie close.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of your reviews and I know that Mitchie is currently not your favorite person, but it gets better I promise. Just bare with me.**

Alex walked into her quiet apartment with a frown. The lights were off and there was no sign of Mitchie. She was surprised that Mitchie hadn't been waiting for her at the door wearing the red silk teddy that she promised. She knew that Mitchie had been completely serious when she had promised that over the phone.

Alex set her bags down and went in search of her girlfriend. A smile appeared on her face when she heard Mitchie's angelic voice coming out of her studio. She should have known, when Mitchie was composing, everything disappeared. Alex walked into the studio and found Mitchie bent over her guitar with her eyes closed. She walked over to Mitchie and kissed her cheek softly. "Missed you," she whispered crouching in front of Mitchie.

Mitchie looked up surprised that Alex was there. She had been thinking about last night's events and trying to figure out if she should tell Alex. Looking at Alex's beautiful brown eyes she realized that she couldn't lose her. Sleeping with Shane had been a mistake and she would not put her relationship with Alex in jeopardy because of it. She put her guitar to the side and pulled Alex onto her lap, so that the older girl was straddling her. "I missed you more," she murmured as she began kissing Alex's neck, while her hands caressed her back.

Alex moaned, enjoying Mitchie's touch, but she pulled back with a pout. "Babe, its one in the morning and I've had a long weekend. Can I have a rain check?" she asked Mitchie.

Mitchie groaned because she had wanted to sleep with Alex to erase the memory of Shane from her body, but she just nodded and took Alex's outstretched hand. "Fine, but you owe me," she said smacking Alex's butt as they walked towards their bedroom. They climbed into bed together, since Alex was already in sweats and a t-shirt. Mitchie wrapped her arms tightly around Alex and kissed her softly. "My Lexy Bear is back. Now I can sleep. Night," said Mitchie. Alex let out a gentle snore as a response causing Mitchie to chuckle. The weekend must have really taken a toll on Alex.

A couple of days went by and Mitchie thought that she was effectively handling the situation, which in her world meant telling Shane that they should take it slow. For some weird reason she couldn't tell Shane that she loved Alex. She was stuck between two people that she really loved and wasn't willing to lose either one. She should have known that after four years as a couple and two living together, Alex could sense any small change in her behavior.

Alex sat on the couch with her feet under her as tears ran down her face. She had no idea what was wrong with Mitchie. She wasn't as affectionate as before and had even stopped calling her Lexy. She referred to her as Alex, which was something she hadn't done since like the first month that they met. The night before Alex had attempted to question Mitchie and it had ended in an argument. Mitchie had told her that she was stressed with school and that Alex shouldn't be so melodramatic. They had gone to bed not speaking to each other and for the first time slept in the same bed without touching.

Alex wiped her tears and went into their bedroom. She started pulling Mitchie's clothes from the closest and carried them into her studio. She hung them up and then went back to empty Mitchie drawers and put those clothes in her studio as well. She closed Mitchie's studio and went to sit at her desk. Alex needed to concentrate on her project, it counted for a big part of her grade and she needed to stop thinking about her problems with Mitchie.

Mitchie sat in a park not far from her apartment and watched a few kids play. She couldn't wait for when she and Alex had kids. She regretted blowing up at Alex the night before. Alex was right, Mitchie was acting different, but it was because of her guilty conscience. Mitchie pulled out her phone and dialed her best friend's number. "Katie, I fucked up," said Mitchie as soon as she heard Caitlyn's familiar voice.

"_O no, Mitchie. What did you do?" questioned Caitlyn._

"Last weekend, Alex went to her parents' sub shop to help with the weekend rush because her mom went out of town. Shane invited me to the Connect3 concert and after the concert we went back to the bus. He played me a beautiful song that he wrote for me and then he kissed me. I slept with him, Katie. If Alex finds out, she's gonna kill me," cried Mitchie.

"_God dammit Mitchie, You let Shane wrap you around his finger again. I don't trust him. Does Alex suspect anything?" asked Caitlyn._

"She says that I'm acting distant with her and that I have stopped calling her Lexy. I hadn't even noticed, so when she called me on it yesterday, I blew up at her. I can't lose her Katie. Alex is my everything. I told Shane that I just wanted to be friends. That I'm not ready for a relationship," said Mitchie.

"_Mitchie, you're my best friend and I love you, but you are the biggest idiot that I have ever met. Why don't you tell Shane about Alex? Why do you keep hiding your relationship from him? I will support any decision that you make, but Alex doesn't deserve for you to cheat on her. Tess is calling for me. I'll call you soon. Love you," said Caitlyn._

Mitchie hung up and walked the short distance to her apartment. She walked into the apartment and smiled as she saw her girlfriend busy at work. She walked over to her and kissed the side of her neck. "Hey, Lexy. How's the project coming?" asked Mitchie as she rested her chin on top of Alex's head and watched her at work.

"It's hard, but fun. I love getting to turn a crappy room into a work of art," said Alex as she continued to work.

Mitchie kissed the top of her head. "I'm taking a shower before I start on dinner," Mitchie informed Alex. A short while later Mitchie poked her head out of their bedroom. "Lexy, where are all my clothes?" she asked in a confused tone.

"In your bedroom," responded Alex without lifting her head.

"Not funny Alex. This is my bedroom and I can't find my clothes," responded Mitchie slightly irritated.

"No, your bedroom is your studio. You spend most of your time in there anyway. I figured you need space because you are no longer happy in this relationship, so I gave you space. We can sleep in separate rooms until you figure out what you want to do," countered Alex standing up and facing Mitchie.

Mitchie walked out in her towel and glared at Alex. "Alexandra Russo, I never asked for space. Nor did I indicate that I was unhappy with you, so why the fuck did you assume that I needed space," yelled Mitchie.

"You haven't touched me in days Mitchie. You give me a quick peck and then lock yourself in your studio. You come into the room long after I'm asleep. Do you realize that this is the first time in almost a week that you have called me Lexy or been affectionate towards me?" questioned Alex.

"Have it your way Alex, but I don't need time to think anything through. If you want out of this relationship just say so, but don't try to blame it on me!" yelled Mitchie as she walked into her studio and slammed the door.

Alex sat back down and covered her face as tears spilled from her eyes. "What the hell was happening to them?" she wondered. "This wasn't the Mitchie that she fell in love with. Was their relationship over?" wondered Alex as she tried to concentrate on her work. Alex didn't even look up from her work when Mitchie came out of her studio to grab a bowl of instant mac and cheese with a coke before locking herself in her studio again.


	7. Chapter 6

**tatimac: Mitchie is scared of telling Alex the truth, she does love her and doesn't want to lose her. We all know that Alex has a temper.**

**LEATHERnGOLD: hahaha Alex doesn't know that Mitchie cheated yet, so she really can't call her a hoe. If you were Alex you would throw her stuff out the window and run them over with your car.**

**dramageek818: Mitchie is not thinking straight right now. She thinks if she ignores the problem it will go away.**

**Mell23: Alex is trying to fix the problem and has no idea how serious the problem really is. If she knew that Mitchie slept with Shane, she would probably rip her head off herself.**

**greatpretener27: I don't know about Alex finding another girl right away, but they just might end up breaking up.**

The days went by and Mitchie and Alex barely said a word to each other. Mitchie locked herself in her studio/ bedroom every night, while Alex spent most evenings at Professor Jim Tealy's studio. He and Alex had become great friends and he was a great moral support to her. Alex wished that she could see Harper and Justin more often, but with her busy school schedule that wasn't possible. Jim and his boyfriend Tyler were really helping her deal with the Mitchie situation.

Mitchie was fed up with the situation, so she stopped by Alex's favorite Chinese restaurant and then to buy her a dozen long stem yellow roses. She was just praying that Alex would actually be home because she hadn't been the last few nights and Mitchie had no idea where she went. Mitchie slowly opened the door and thanked God when she saw her girlfriend bent over her desk. Alex didn't even look up, so Mitchie placed the roses on the coffee table along with the food before walking behind Alex. She began to slowly massage her neck and shoulders and was thankful that Alex didn't pull away.

Alex relaxed into Mitchie's touch and leaned back to enjoy the massage, but Mitchie pulled her up and into her arms. "I'm sorry for making you think that I wanted out of our relationship. I love you, Lexy. I want to spend my life with you. Can you please forgive me, baby," pleaded Mitchie.

Alex leaned down and kissed Mitchie passionately. "I love you too, Mitchie, so much. I was scared that you really wanted to end it," confessed Alex with tears rolling down her face.

Mitchie wiped Alex's tears and led her to the coffee table. She handed the roses to her with a big smile. "I bought you these and your favorite Chinese food. How about if you put those in water and then we sit on our couch and cuddle, while we have dinner," suggested Mitchie.

Alex nodded and went to the kitchen to find a vase. She placed the roses on the coffee table and then sat next to Mitchie. They fed each other joking and giggling like they hadn't done in weeks. Alex set the empty cartons on the coffee table and stood up holding out a hand for Mitchie. They quietly made their way into their bedroom. Alex pulled Mitchie's shirt off and unhooked her bra before leaning in for a gentle kiss. "I missed you, babe. It was killing me to know that you were in the other room instead of in our bed. That's why I left most nights," confessed Alex as they walked towards the bed in each other's arms.

"Where have you been, Lexy?" questioned Mitchie with a raised eyebrow as she lay on the bed with Alex on top of her.

"I have been helping Jim, Professor Tealy at his studio. You talk too much," muttered Alex as she leaned in to silence Mitchie with a kiss. Her hands went down to Mitchie's jeans and she began to push them off her legs.

Mitchie helped Alex get her jeans off before reaching to pull Alex's shirt off and the shorts that were taunting her. "No bra?" said Mitchie with a raised eyebrow as she ran her hands up Alex's smooth skin and flipped her over. She hooked her thumbs into Alex's panties and slid them down her legs. Mitchie sat back and admired her girlfriend. "How could I have ever cheated?" wondered Mitchie as she leaned down to capture one of Alex's nipples in her mouth, while her hand went to cup her heated center. Mitchie rubbed Alex's clit as she entered a couple of fingers into her tight core.

Alex moaned and rubbed Mitchie's center with one of her thighs as Mitchie increased the tempo. Soon Alex was screaming out Mitchie's name and pulling her down for a kiss. Alex cradled Mitchie's head on her chest and tried to catch her breath. As soon as her breathing was back to normal, she placed her knee in between Mitchie's legs and flipped her over. With a smirk she leaned in to suck on Mitchie's hardened nipple as her hand went up to massage the other one. She entered Mitchie with a finger curling it to hit her g-spot as her mouth continued to devour her breasts.

Mitchie buried her fingers into Alex's hair and pushed her head into her breasts as she felt a wave of pleasure overtake her body. Alex kissed up Mitchie's chest before kissing her softly on the lips and laying her head on her chest. Mitchie wrapped her arms around Alex and kissed the top of her head. "Do you want me to go to my bedroom or can I spend the night?" questioned Mitchie in a teasing voice.

"Shut it, Torres. You just got out of the doghouse. Now be quiet and go to sleep. I'll move your stuff back in tomorrow," promised Alex as she cuddled into Mitchie.

"Yay, I get to sleep with my Lexy Bear again," squealed Mitchie as she hugged Alex tightly before closing her eyes.

Alex opened her eyes the next morning and pecked Mitchie's lips softly before getting up careful not to wake her. She put on her short silk robe and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. She was busy making a ham and cheese omelet when she felt a pair of slender arms wrap around her waist and turn off the stove. "Babe, eggs don't cook very well if the stove is off," she joked.

Mitchie turned her around and sat her on the counter next to the stove. "Who said I wanted eggs for breakfast?" questioned Mitchie with a smirk as she opened Alex's legs and began to lick her hot center. She teased her clit with her tongue before replacing her tongue with her thumb and sticking her tongue into her hot core. Alex buried her hands in Mitchie's hair as she screamed out in pleasure. "Damn that was hot!" exclaimed Alex trying to catch her breath while Mitchie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She helped Alex down and kissed her softly. "I missed you," she whispered. "Why don't you go get dressed and I'll finish up breakfast," suggested Mitchie.

Alex had a bite of her omelet before smiling at Mitchie. "Babe, I get my project back today. If it's the best in the class I get to transfer to The Art Institute in Hollywood," said Alex excitedly.

Mitchie swallowed her omelet quickly and looked at Alex with a worried expression. "You're transferring to Hollywood. What about us?" questioned Mitchie.

Alex took Mitchie's hand and smiled. "I can choose to transfer, but I'm not. I just entered to see if I had what it takes. I would never leave without you, dork," said Alex.

Mitchie breathed a sigh of relief. "Good cuz I thought you were breaking up with me," confessed Mitchie. "I love you, Lexy. Good luck," said Mitchie as she pecked Alex's lips and grabbed her guitar.

Alex finished cleaning up the kitchen and headed out the door to see if she had what it takes in the world of interior design.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks for your reviews. It means a lot that you guys take the time to write down some comments.**

Alex walked into the admissions office at Julliard with a huge smile on her face. She had gotten the best grade in the class and couldn't wait to tell Mitchie, but she realized that she didn't know where Mitchie's class was. She figured the admissions office could lead her in the right direction.

"Hi, I need to find Michelle Torres. She's currently in that class where an established singer gives you singing lessons," said Alex with a smile.

The lady behind the desk smiled at Alex. "That would be in room 283 with Professor Grey," said the lady.

Alex thanked her and went in search of Mitchie. She looked through the small glass on the door and felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. Mitchie was smiling up at a handsome dark haired guy and he leaned down to kiss her softly. Mitchie grinned up at him and shook her head with a pout then continued to play her guitar. Alex quietly walked away from the door with tears in her eyes and saw the name plate on the side of the door. _Professor Shane Grey_. She left the building quickly wiping her tears. That would explain why Mitchie had been acting weird, her teacher was her ex boyfriend and by the looks of it they had rekindled their relationship.

Alex ran into her apartment and started packing her clothes into her suitcase. She had never regretted giving up magic until now. It sure would come in handy with packing everything quickly and getting to her parent's house. To think that she had given up her family legacy for Mitchie, the same Mitchie who was currently busy shoving her tongue down, Shane Fucking Grey's throat.

Alex put all her bags in the living room and checked her desk to make sure that she wasn't missing anything. Her eyes fell on her favorite picture of her and Mitchie taken their senior year of high school on their class trip to Florida. They were both in bikinis, sitting on the sand with Mitchie sitting in between Alex's legs. They were both wearing sunglasses and grinning up at Harper who had snapped the picture. Alex wiped the tears from her eyes and slammed the picture on the floor before walking out of her apartment for the last time.

Mitchie waltzed into her apartment with a huge smile on her face. "Lexy, where are you baby? Did you get the best grade?" she called out before her eyes caught sight of the broken picture on the floor. She picked it up and frowned realizing that it was Alex's favorite picture of them. She got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she picked it up and placed it on the desk. She went into their bedroom and found that all of Alex's stuff was gone.

"God dammit! Alex must have found out about Shane. Why did you have to be so fucking stupid Mitchie? You just lost the best thing that has ever happened to you," cried Mitchie as she dropped to the floor crying. After what seemed like hours of crying Mitchie decided that she couldn't let Alex go without a fight. She tried calling Alex's phone, but was sent straight to voicemail, so she called the Russo's house. "Justin, I need to talk to Alex," said Mitchie when Alex's older brother answered.

"_You have some nerve Torres. Alex loves you. She loves you so much that she gave up her powers. If you still loved Shane why did you string her along all these years? Was she just a stand in until your ex came back?" questioned Justin angrily._

"God no, I love Alex. Please Justin. I need to talk to her. I need to fix this," cried Mitchie.

"_Forget it Mitchie. If you care for my sister even a tiny bit, leave her alone. You don't deserve her. Hopefully she can forget about you and move on. Hope that you and the tight pant wearing asshole are happy together," said Justin slamming the phone down._

"Was that Mitchie?" asked Alex from her spot curled up on the couch.

Justin walked over to her and hugged her as she sobbed loudly. "I'm sorry Alex. You didn't deserve this. Mitchie is not worth a single one of your tears. I promise that you will find someone that will truly make you happy. Someone that would never even consider cheating," said Justin as he looked up to see Harper walk into the room.

Harper knelt in front of Alex. "Alex, I don't even know what to say. I would never have expected this from Mitchie," whispered Harper as she took out a magazine. "I'm sorry Alex, but you need to see this. Mitchie was at the Connect3 concert. See they took pictures of them leaving together and from the looks of these pictures they have been more than friends for a while," said Harper as she hugged Alex.

Alex pulled away and dried her tears. "I'm Alex Russo. No one is going to keep me down. I won the transfer to the Art Institute in Hollywood and I'm going. I have nothing keeping me here anymore. I love you guys, but New York is full of memories. I can have a new start in California," declared Alex getting up to call Professor Tealy.

Justin looked at Harper before standing up. "I support any decision that you make Alex. If this is what you need to get over that whore, go for it," said Justin as he hugged his sister.

Jerry, Teresa and Max walked into the room and Justin filled them in on what Alex was doing. They weren't happy, but understood that Alex needed to get away.

Finally, Alex hung up and gave her family a weak smile. "It's all settled guys. I'm moving to California," she said as tears ran down her face.


	9. Chapter 8

FOUR YEARS LATER (LOS ANGELES, CA)

Alex smacked her navigation system as she turned on the same street for the third time. After a couple more minutes of driving she pulled in front of a huge modern looking mansion in the Hollywood Hills. She got off and rang the intercom announcing who she was. The iron gate opened and Alex got back into her red Porsche to drive down the long winding driveway. These types of luxuries no longer surprised Alex. All of her clients were rich and had extravagant tastes. She was one of the most well known and respected interior designers in California, so only those filthy rich could afford her work.

Alex put on her Coach sunglasses and stepped out of the car. A blonde woman dressed in designer clothes awaited her at the entrance of the house with a huge smile. "Miss Russo, thank you so much for taking time from your busy schedule to see me. I'm Tawny Cooper," said the woman as she stuck her hand out to shake Alex's.

Alex smiled politely at the woman and shook her hand. "No, thank you for allowing Magical Creations to decorate your new house," said Alex.

Tawny grinned and led Alex into her office, so that they could talk. They chatted all the way there and Alex was surprised to find that Tawny was not one of the snobby rich women that she normally dealt with. She was easy to talk to and friendly.

"Have a seat Miss Russo," said Tawny as she indicated a chair.

"Call me Alex, please," responded Alex taking her seat as Tawny sat at the desk. "So from what my assistant told me, you and your husband just moved here from New York and want to give this place a homier feel. I'm originally from New York as well, Waverly Place," said Alex with a smile.

Tawny's grin became even broader. "I didn't know that. It's a big change from New York to California, isn't it," commented Tawny as she looked up to the door to see her maid/nanny walk into the room with a pitcher of lemonade. "Hey, this is the interior designer that is going to decorate the house," explained Tawny as if she were talking to a friend rather than an employee.

Alex turned in her chair and the servant dropped the pitcher with a crash.

"Alex?" said the woman in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

Alex jumped up from her chair and rushed to the girl unable to believe what she was seeing. "Mitchie? What are you doing here? Why are you dressed like that?" questioned Alex as she eyed Mitchie's maid uniform.

Mitchie got tears in her eyes. She was embarrassed to have Alex see her dressed like this, but at the same time she was happy to finally see Alex again. "I can't talk right now Alex. I'm working," said Mitchie as she bent down to clean up the mess.

Alex crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at Mitchie. "Fine, but when do you have time to talk, because we will talk Michelle Torres," stated Alex.

Mitchie looked up at Alex with tears streaming down her face. "Tomorrow is my day off. If you come by early, like at seven, we can talk before Sarah wakes up," said Mitchie.

"Okay, I'll be here at seven. Who's Sarah?" she questioned.

Mitchie stood up and looked at Tawny apologetically before looking at Alex. "Tomorrow Alex," she whispered as she rushed out of the office.

Alex sat back down and smiled apologetically at Tawny. "Sorry about that. Where were we?" asked Alex jumping back into her professional voice.

Tawny frowned at the designer. "I take it that you're the Alex from Mitchie's past. I know Mitchie is my nanny and helps out around the house too, but she is more than that. Mitchie is one of my closest friends, so I know about your relationship," explained Tawny. "That girl's been through too much for her short age," commented Tawny.

Alex forced a smile. "I'm sure Mitchie told you her side of the story, but did she tell you that I loved her more than life itself and that she cheated on me?" asked Alex feeling angry. "Mitchie only received love from me and I got a stab in the back in return," said Alex bitterly.

"I know Alex, Mitchie has never said a bad word about you. She told me that you were the best thing that ever happened to her and she was an idiot for letting you go. As much as I love Mitchie, it's not my place to get involved. Let me give you a tour of the house and give you an idea of what I want," said Tawny smiling.

Alex followed the blonde making notes as she went. The house was enormous and the decorating would take at least three months. "Well Mrs. Cooper, I think that I have everything that I need. I will get a few suggestions together," said Alex taking out her iPhone. "Today is Wednesday, how about if we meet here on Friday at two?" suggested Alex.

Tawny consulted her own agenda and smiled at Alex. "Friday at two sounds great. See you then Alex. Thanks again for coming," said Tawny with a smile as she closed the door.


	10. Chapter 9

The next day Alex showed up bright and early with two vente sized Starbuck's coffees. Before she could ring the doorbell, Mitchie opened the door and came outside. "Everyone is still asleep. Let's go out back to the terrace," said Mitchie motioning for Alex to follow her.

Alex sat down and handed Mitchie one of the coffees, while she eyed the younger girl. She was still beautiful, but it seemed like she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. She was currently dressed in sweats and an old band t-shirt with her hair pulled into a messy bun. Alex on the other hand was the image of sophistication. Designer skinny jeans, knee high boots and a designer blouse with Coach sunglasses perched on her head. It was hard to believe that they had been lovers at one point.

"Well, I might as well tell you my story before Sarah wakes up," said Mitchie taking a deep breath and holding out a hand before Alex could ask who Sarah was again. "Before I tell you my part can you please tell me why you left? What did you find out?" questioned Mitchie in a soft voice.

Alex sipped her coffee and went back to the most painful day of her life. "I won the transfer to the Art Institute of Hollywood. I was excited and wanted to take you out to dinner, so I went to Julliard and asked for your classroom. I saw you and Shane kissing. I realized why you had been acting weird, so I went home and packed. I went to my parents' house and Harper showed me a magazine where you and Shane appeared together after the concert in New York. I decided to take the transfer and get away from it all," said Alex as she looked at Mitchie.

Mitchie took another deep breath. "Alex when I found out that Shane was my teacher I was in shock. I didn't tell you because I knew that you would freak out. Shane and I slowly became friends again, but I loved you. The night of the concert he convinced me to go because the guys wanted to see me. I know that I should have told you the truth and asked you to come with me, but Shane had me wrapped around his finger. When I was with him I began to doubt my feelings for you, but then when I was with you, I knew that you were the only one for me," Mitchie looked down at her hands unable to meet Alex's eyes. "The night of the concert he played me a song that he had written for me and we ended up in bed together. That's why I acted so distant with you Alex. I felt guilty. After it happened I knew that if you found out you would leave me, so I hid it from you," whispered Mitchie as tears rolled down her face.

Alex looked at her with hate. "Wow, so it was even worse than I thought. You actually slept with me after sleeping with him," spat out Alex. "Go on. Now I must know why you and lover boy aren't still together," said Alex spitefully.

Mitchie covered her face with her hands. "I got pregnant. Sarah is my three year old daughter. Shane laughed in my face and told me to get an abortion. That he was too young to be a dad. I lost my chance at a musical contract a second time. I tried to find you Alex, but Justin told me to leave you alone. Without you I couldn't afford the apartment. I was homeless and pregnant. One day I was crying in the park, when a wonderful woman sat down next to me. I found myself telling the stranger my whole story. Tawny offered me a job as her nanny. I would have my own room and her and her husband, Chad, would pay the medical bills. Tawny was like my guardian angel and she has become my best friend. I take care of her son Bradley and get to watch Sarah at the same time. Being a maid is not in my job description, but they've done so much for me that I don't mind helping out. Sarah has a roof over her head and food in her little stomach," said Mitchie as she looked at Alex with tear filled eyes.

Alex stood up and began to pace. "You have a daughter? I can't believe this, Mitchie. I was mad at you, but if I had known, I would have helped you. I loved you. I would have been a mother to your child," said Alex turning to look at Mitchie.

Mitchie sobbed louder. "I know Alex, but Justin was right. I didn't deserve you. I deserved everything I got for cheating on you with Shane. I didn't love him Alex. It was a mistake. I loved you. I still love you, but I know it's too late for us," said Mitchie standing up and walking towards Alex. She took her hands and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry Alex. The least you deserve is an apology."

Alex pulled her hands back. "You're right it's too late. I loved you Mitchie and it took me a long time to heal. Last year I met the person that helped me get over you. Christina is wonderful. I met her at Starbuck's and we got to talking. I found out that she was opening a day care center and I offered to decorate it for her free of charge. Now I can't wait to spend my life with her," said Alex with a huge smile.

Mitchie felt like she was punched in the stomach. Her Lexy had found someone else and she had no one to blame but herself. "Well I'm happy for you Lexy. You deserve it," said Mitchie swallowing the lump in her throat.

Alex flinched as she heard Mitchie use her old nickname. No one was allowed to call her that except for Mitchie. "I have one question Mitchie. Why didn't your parents help you?" questioned Alex.

"At first they were upset and disappointed in me for cheating on you and falling for Shane's games again, but then they offered to help me. At that point I was already living with Tawny and Chad, so I refused. I was going to work to give my daughter everything that she needed. When Tawny asked me to come to LA with them, I never imagined that I would be reunited with you. I knew that you had transferred because I managed to get it out of Max before Justin snatched the phone one day. LA is such a huge city that who would have thought that we would meet? Well now you know everything Alex. I wish you and Christina the best," said Mitchie looking down at her watch. "I better go in. Sarah will wake up any minute and freak out if she's by herself. Good talking to you Lexy," said Mitchie as she rushed inside.

Alex left the coffee cup and headed out to her car. Her world had just been set upside down. For years she had lost herself in her work and tried not to think of Mitchie. She had only been back to New York for Max's graduation and for Justin's wedding. Usually her family came by and visited her. She had a huge penthouse in Downtown Hollywood that took the whole top floor of the building. She could easily accommodate the Russo bunch, so she didn't go to New York unless she had no choice.

**A/N: So my loyal readers now you know who Sarah is and how Mitchie ended up as the Cooper's maid. If you guys want to know who to picture for the following characters here is a short guide: Tawny Cooper (Tiff Thornton), Chad Cooper (Sterling Knight), Christina (Dallas Lovato). Yup, the eldest Lovato captured Alex's heart, maybe it's the resemblance to Mitchie hahaha. **

**Hey I have received lots of emails telling me that people favorited my story, yet it's always my same loyal readers/reviewers. If you like the story enough to favorite it, please take the time to write a short review. I write to entertain you guys and want to know what you think.**

**crazyinlove2: **Well I'm pretty sure that this chapter confirmed your theory haha. Thanks for reviewing.

**Mell23: **Hope you enjoyed finding out how Mitchie got to where she is now and that Sarah is in fact her daughter. Thanks for always taking the time to review.

**x-crazy-4-cat-x: **Alex has very little to say to her other than she's very happy, but she was curious as to how Mitchie ended up as a maid/nanny. Thanks for reviewing.

**dramageek818: **Thanks for always reviewing.

**Greatpretender27: **Glad I could surprise you hahaha. Thanks for always reviewing.

**nvrshoutnver: **Hope I answered your question and thanks for always reviewing.


	11. Chapter 10

Alex sat in the middle of the Cooper living room surrounded by color swatches and decorating books when she felt someone watching her. She turned around and saw the most adorable little girl watching her from the doorway. The little girl was dressed in purple capris, a white t-shirt with Barney on it and purple twinkle toe sneakers from sketchers. Her hair was cut in a bob and she had an adorable dimple on her chin, so Alex knew exactly who she was.

"Hi sweetie. What's your name?" asked Alex with a sweet smile. She normally didn't care too much for children, but she felt a pull towards this little girl.

"Sarah Toe-wes," responded the little girl as she walked towards Alex and crouched down to see what she was doing. "What you doing?" questioned Sarah.

"I'm picking colors for this room. Wanna help me?" asked Alex with a grin.

Sarah nodded yes and much to Alex's surprise she climbed onto her lap to look at the book. Time flew by as Sarah and Alex picked colors and giggled as if they had always known each other.

"Sarah! Where are you princess?" called a voice from somewhere in the house.

"Me here Momma!" answered Sarah as Mitchie appeared in the doorway.

Mitchie felt a lump in her throat as she saw her daughter on Alex's lap. She locked eyes with Alex as she held her hand out to her daughter, while she firmly held Bradley's hand with the other.

Sarah walked towards Mitchie and took her hand looking up at her with a sheepish grin.

"You were supposed to be napping. Don't bother Miss Russo. She has a lot of work to do," Mitchie gently scolded.

"It's fine Mitchie. I don't mind. We had fun, huh sugar plum?" questioned Alex as she smiled at Sarah.

"Me sorry, Momma. Me had fun with Alex," said Sarah happily.

"Well let's get you two some lunch," said Mitchie as she walked out of the living room, but stopped to turn towards Alex. "You want a sandwich?" she asked.

"Yes, please. Ham, cheese...," began Alex before Mitchie cut her off.

"Ham, cheese, light mayo, mustard, the crust cut off with a pickle on the side, and a glass of orange juice with two ice cubes not one," recited Mitchie causing Alex to grin. She remembered when her girlfriend had told her that she couldn't drink the juice with just one ice cube because the other would get lonely. Mitchie had laughed at Alex's logic, but she had loved her girlfriend's quirks, thought Mitchie as her and Alex's eyes met again. Mitchie figured that Alex had remembered that particular conversation as well.

A couple of weeks went by and much to Mitchie's dismay, Sarah was often found wherever Alex happened to be. The two were forming a very close bond, which naturally scared Mitchie since she knew that Alex would be leaving and disappearing from Sarah's life.

Alex packed up her supplies as Sarah played with some carpet samples. "Okay, sugar plum, I need those back now," said Alex as she tickled Sarah. "I gotta go."

Sarah giggled and kissed Alex's cheek. "Bye Lex. See you tomowoe," said Sarah.

"Nope, see you Monday. I won't be here this weekend. I need some time at the beach," explained Alex as she picked up Sarah and set her on her hip.

Sarah's eyes lit up. "Where Bob Bob lives?" she questioned excitedly. "Momma say we can't go. Too far," said Sarah sadly.

Alex laughed. "Yes, the beach where Sponge Bob lives. Well the beach was far from New York, but it's not far from here. How about if I ask your mom and you come with me. Better yet, why don't you both go with me," said Alex as she caught sight of Mitchie in the doorway.

"Thanks Alex, but I can't. I have to work," apologized Mitchie.

Tawny walked down the stairs and overhead the conversation. "You can have the weekend off Mitchie. Grandma and Grandpa Cooper are taking Brad for the weekend. Go enjoy yourself," said Tawny as she headed into the kitchen.

Alex grinned. "Sounds like you guys are coming with me sugar plum," said Alex tickling Sarah and handing her to Mitchie.

"I didn't say we would go, Alex," said Mitchie quietly. She didn't want to spend time with Alex because it reminded her of what she had let go.

"Come on Mitch. Sarah wants to go," pleaded Alex.

"Pees Momma," begged Sarah.

Mitchie sighed and gave in. "Okay fine. What time should we be ready?" she questioned.

Alex and Sarah both cheered. "I'll be here at 8," called out Alex as she headed out the door.

Alex was comfortably dressed in short jean shorts, a red tank top and red converse chucks with her ray bans perched on top of her head. She knocked on the front door and was greeted by Mitchie dressed in a yellow sundress and carrying a large bag. She looked at the younger girl captivated by her beauty, but quickly shook herself out of the Mitchie induced trance. "Hey are you guys ready? Where's Sarah?" questioned Alex as she took the bag from Mitchie and put it in the back of her silver Range Rover.

"Me here!" yelled Sarah as she ran down the stairs and into Alex's waiting arms. She was dressed in light blue overall shorts, a yellow t-shirt, white sandals and a light blue fisherman style hat.

"You look adorable," said Alex as she kissed Sarah's cheek and opened the back door to place her in the car seat. Alex turned back towards Mitchie and lifted an eyebrow. "You coming or what?" she questioned Mitchie who was just staring at her.

"Where's your girlfriend and why do you already have a car seat? Do you have a kid that I don't know about?" asked Mitchie suspiciously.

Alex looked at Mitchie with a confused expression. "Why would Christy come with us? As for the car seat I bought it for my sugar plum because I hope that this is the first of many outings together," said Alex as she closed the door and got into the driver's seat.

"You mean to tell me that your girlfriend is perfectly okay with you spending the day with your ex-girlfriend?" questioned Mitchie in disbelief.

Alex nodded and climbed into the car. "Christy trusts me. She knows that I love her and that I would never cheat on her. When you love someone like I love Christy, the thought of cheating doesn't cross your mind. Our relationship is based on trust. So, yes she is okay with me being out with you because she knows that nothing will happen. She knows that I love Sarah and want to spend time with her," explained Alex as she started the car.

Mitchie kept quiet hurt by Alex's explanation. She was right, a relationship is based on trust and she destroyed that between her and Alex. She was just going along because she was Sarah's mom and not because Alex actually wanted her there. Mitchie was surprised as she listened to the music that Alex played from her iPod and realized that it was an old playlist that they had created together. Tears rolled silently down her cheeks as she looked out the window because she knew that if she hadn't screwed everything up, they would be a family.

"We're here!" announced Alex about thirty minutes later as she parked in front of a small, but beautiful beach house. She got off and opened the back door to take Sarah in her arms as Mitchie stepped out of the car.

"Whose place is this?" asked Mitchie as she stared at the house.

Alex set Sarah down. "Stay here. Don't run towards the water. I will take you as soon as I unload the truck," said Alex before opening the back of the Range Rover to unload it with Mitchie's help. "It's mine. Interior decorating has been very good to me. I own this beach house and a four bedroom penthouse that occupies the entire top floor of an apartment complex in Downtown Hollywood," explained Alex.

"Wow. Well I'm glad that at least half of our dreams came true. You're a famous interior designer although I never got my shot at being an international rock star," said Mitchie sadly as they walked into the house to set everything down.

Alex remained quiet choosing not to respond to Mitchie's comment as she arranged things inside of the refrigerator.

A couple hours later, Mitchie lay on a towel in her turquoise bikini as Sarah built a sand castle next to her wearing her Sponge Bob bathing suit. Mitchie kept a close eye on her daughter, but her sight kept wandering to the beautiful raven hair beauty surfing so gracefully. Mitchie had no idea when Alex had learned how to surf, but she was great at it.

Alex shook her hair and made her way towards Mitchie and Sarah with her board under her arm. She grinned as she noticed that Sarah's eyes were droopy. Alex set her board down and picked her up. "I think someone needs a nap. How about we have lunch and then you go sleepy bye," suggested Alex as she tickled Sarah.

**A/N: Sarah is based on my three year old sister. The way she talks and dresses are the way my little monster talks and dresses. As for the nickname that Alex gave her, that's what I call my baby sister. BTW I thought it was funny that lots of people thought Christina Grimmie when that chick never crossed my mind while writing. She was named Christina because of Dallas Christina Lovato, but I didn't want to use Dallas' first name hahaha. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**tatimac: **Mitchie screwed up big time and now has to suffer the consequences. Christina has done nothing wrong. Alex deserves to have someone who loves her and won't cheat. Yet, let me just say that Mitchie is her first love and you never know what might happen now that they have reunited.

**Mell23: **LOL glad that I can inspire you to drop your homework and read. I don't think Mitchie would appreciate serving Alex and her girlfriend. She might drop the plate over Christina's head.

**x-crazy-4-cat-x: **Mitchie doesn't want to destroy Alex's relationship. She loves her and knows that she screwed up, but Alex deserves to be happy.

**dramageek818: **Actually, Christina will be along for a long time. She's a permanent part of Alex's life and Mitchie has to learn to deal with it.

**greatpretender27: **Former lovers that are still in love with each other might have a difficult time being friends. Alex still has feelings for Mitchie.


	12. Chapter 11

Mitchie sat on a blanket in front of the fireplace as she heard the storm rage on outside. Shortly after they went in for lunch it had started pouring and it showed no signs of stopping any time soon. She had put Sarah to bed in Alex's bedroom about an hour earlier and Alex was in the kitchen cleaning up the remains from dinner.

Alex stood behind the couch and watched Mitchie quietly. She had put her yellow sundress back on and was staring at the fire intently. She took the two cups of hot chocolate and sat next to Mitchie. "What are you thinking?" she asked quietly as she handed one of the cups to Mitchie and sat next to her staring at the fire as well.

"That this is what I always dreamed of. If I hadn't been stupid and made such a horrible mistake, we would be a family. This would be a typical family outing and if we were still together we would be …" stopped Mitchie wiping the tears from her eyes.

Alex took the cup back and set them both on the coffee table behind her before reaching a hand up to cup Mitchie's face. "We would be making love in front of the fire place," she whispered completing Mitchie's sentence, before capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She slowly lay Mitchie down. "What's stopping us?" she questioned as she leaned in to kiss Mitchie again, but Mitchie turned her head.

"You're engaged Alex and weren't you saying earlier that she trusts you. Don't do to her what I did to you. You're not an idiot like me Alex, don't ruin your relationship. Besides, I don't want to be a one night stand. I know that I fucked up big time and that you think I'm a whore, but I still love you. I can't be with you one night and then have you disappear from my life again," cried Mitchie.

Alex cupped Mitchie's face gently. "I lied. Christy is my best friend and she's dating my contractor, George. When I saw you again I felt my heart break at what you had become and I could see myself taking you back so I lied to hurt you. You hurt me when you told me that you had slept with Shane and I wanted to get back at you. I want you and Sarah in my life. That's why I brought you two here today. I wanted you to see that we make a great family. I love you Michelle Torres. I never stopped loving you. I gave my heart to you years ago and it's yours forever," whispered Alex.

Mitchie looked at Alex desperately wanting to believe her, but she couldn't allow herself to give into her feelings. "Alex, are you lying just to get back at me? I wouldn't be able to handle that," said Mitchie softly as Alex continued to hover over her.

Alex leaned down and pecked Mitchie's lips softly. "When have I ever lied to you Mitchie? Well besides the whole dating Christy thing, but that doesn't count. If you don't believe me call Christy and ask her," said Alex sitting up and grabbing her cell phone from the coffee table. "But that's totally gonna kill the mood," she joked.

Mitchie sat up and took Alex's phone, but tossed it on the couch. She pulled Alex back on top of her. "Shut up and kiss me Russo," requested Mitchie which Alex happily obliged. Mitchie breathlessly pulled away with a soft smile on her face. I can't believe that you're willing to forgive me. I want nothing more than to form a family with you," said Mitchie as she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. "I swear Alex. If I could take it all back I would now. Cheating on you was stupid, but not as stupid as letting you go without a fight," whispered Mitchie.

"I hate that you cheated, Mitch, but I wouldn't want you to take it back even if you could. Your mistake gave us our daughter," said Alex softly as she kissed Mitchie passionately. Her hand found its way under Mitchie's sundress as she lazily caressed her inner thighs before she moved up to gently tease her clothed center. She helped Mitchie sit up and slowly removed the sundress and pulled on the string that held her bikini top on. "I've missed you," she said softly as she leaned in to kiss Mitchie and lay her back down. Alex removed her tank top and her boxers before lying on top of Mitchie enjoying the feeling of their naked breasts against each other. Alex slowly kissed down Mitchies body and pulled the string to untie her bikini bottoms. She rubbed lazy circles over Mitchie's clit with her thumb as she went back up her body to capture her lips. Alex slowly penetrated Mitchie with one finger.

"I haven't been with anyone since our last time," she confessed before moaning loudly and sneaking her own finger inside of Alex. "God, Lexy. Faster baby," begged Mitchie as she closed her eyes tightly and thrust against Alex's fingers, while she increased her own pace. "I'm coming, Alex!" yelled Mitchie as her body shook before relaxing onto the blanket.

Alex came right after Mitchie and tried to catch her breath as she lay on the younger girl's chest. Alex kissed Mitchie softly as she caressed her cheek lovingly. "I love you Mitchie," she whispered.

Mitchie opened her eyes and smiled at Alex. "I love you too Lexy," she said softly.

"Babe, I don't think we can leave tonight and besides Tawny gave you the weekend off. I'll go grab you some pajamas and then we can join our daughter in the bedroom," said Alex standing up and putting her clothes back on.

Mitchie grinned at her from her place on the blanket. She loved hearing Alex refer to Sarah as their daughter. Before long Alex came back out with some shorts and a t-shirt for Mitchie to wear.

Alex wrapped her arms around Mitchie's waist from behind as they made their way into their bedroom. She lay behind Mitchie and leaned over her to kiss Sarah's forehead before wrapping her arms around Mitchie's waist and nuzzling into her neck. "Mitchie, I want to continue where we left off. I want you and Sarah to move in with me. Give Tawny your two week notice. You don't need to work anymore. I will give you guys everything that you want and need," said Alex with a voice full of promise.

Mitchie frowned, but Alex couldn't see it since she was behind her. "Lexy, I want to move in with you, but I don't want you to think that I'm with you because of your money," whispered Mitchie.

"Don't even go there Mitchie. I know that you aren't with me because of my money. You loved me when I was a young wizard working in her parents' sub shop. You loved me when I was a struggling college student. Mistakes were made, but you are still the same Mitchie with a heart of gold that I fell in love with," declared Alex. "I actually got a better idea. Since I can assume that you don't want to put the Coopers in a bind. What if you guys move in with me as soon as possible, but you continue working until I'm done with the decorating. You can come with me in the mornings and go home with me at night," suggested Alex.

Mitchie grinned happily and snuggled into Alex. "That's a great idea, Lexy. Good night, baby," said Mitchie softly.

"You met a girl. What's her name?" demanded Christy as her best friend walked into the penthouse with a lovesick expression.

Alex threw herself on the couch and grinned at Christy who was sitting at the kitchen bar having breakfast. "I didn't meet a girl. I got my girl back. I spent all of yesterday and last night with Mitchie. We're back together and she's moving in with me," squealed Alex happily.

Christy laughed at how happy Alex was. "I have never seen you this happy. I'm glad you two worked everything out. When is she moving in?" questioned Christy.

"If everything goes my way, tomorrow. Call your lazy boyfriend and tell him that I need him and his best guys here A.S.A.P. I want to turn one of the guest rooms into a bedroom for Sarah and I want to make a music studio for Mitchie. I will pay whatever it takes, but I need this done quickly," explained Alex. "By the way I might have told Mitchie that you and I were engaged," said Alex as she covered her face with a couch cushion.

"You did what now? Why in hell's name would you do that?" demanded Christy.

"When she confessed that she had a daughter I got mad, so I wanted to get back at her. I told her that you and I were engaged, but don't worry I confessed the truth last night," explained Alex.

The cushion was ripped from Alex's hands and before she could react Christy brought it back down smacking her on the face. "You retard! Don't use me in your ploys to get girls. It took me a while to convince George that you and I had nothing going on, imagine if he gets word of this," said Christy with a laugh.

Alex burst out laughing. "Well either way, now George won't doubt that I you don't scream my name every night," said Alex with a smirk. "I get my Mitchie back," said Alex with a grin.

Christy frowned at Alex. "Casey is gonna flip," said Christy worriedly, remembering that Casey never took change well.

Casey had been Alex's on again, off again girlfriend for the past year. They were currently in one of their off periods, but unfortunately Casey lived in the penthouse below Alex's. After Alex moved to Los Angeles, she slept with multiple girls trying to forget Mitchie. Casey was her longest relationship, but she tended to break up with her every time that Casey didn't live up to Mitchie's image, which was often.

Alex grinned. "Well Crazy Casey is just gonna have to accept that Alex Russo is taken. Mitchie is the only one for me," she said happily.

"Please let me in Peter," begged Alex as she gave the Cooper's doorman her puppy dog eyes. "I want to surprise Mitchie.

"Miss Russo, I'm not supposed to open the gate after nine at night without Mr. or Mrs. Cooper's permission," said the old doorman trying to resist Alex's begging.

"Please, please, please with sugar on top," pleaded Alex.

Peter sighed and opened the gate causing Alex to blow him a kiss as she drove her Porsche through the gate. She was shivering in her sweatpants, tank top and flip flops outside of the Cooper's exterior kitchen door. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly pressed one on the speed dial numbers. "Babe, open the kitchen door. I'm cold," said Alex before she hit end.

A sleepy looking Mitchie opened the door and looked at her girlfriend with a confused expression. "Is everything ok, Lexy? What are you doing here so late?" questioned Mitchie as she pulled Alex inside. "And how did you get past Peter?"

Alex snuck her hands inside of Mitchie's robe and pulled her close as she captured her lips. "I missed you. Didn't want to sleep by myself now that I have you back and Peter's a big softie," she said grinning

Mitchie shook her head and smiled as she took Alex's hand to lead her to the bedroom. Alex lay down and wrapped her arm around Sarah as she kissed her forehead. Mitchie smiled as she pulled off her robe and climbed into bed behind Alex. She leaned in and kissed Alex's neck before nuzzling into it and falling asleep.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this is late. I left the chapter at home and didn't go back until this morning. I was planning to post it before 8 am pacific time, but I got home to find that the power was out in my town. Talk about SPOOKY! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**crazyinlove2: **Well, this chapter obviously shows that those two belong together. You'll meet Chad soon. As for Shane he'll be back.

**LEATHERnGOLD: **You can babysit my baby sister when she drives me crazy. I was thinking of using your idea, but usually when I post a story I have already completed it because I don't like people that post and don't finish stories. This way I guarantee that I will always finish the story. Mitchie is being cold because she wants Alex back. Dude, Shane's got nothing on Alex. Thanks for commenting and sorry, but I wanted the girls together, so I had to reconcile them hahaha.

**Mell23: **Sorry, but Mitchie got her girl back, so she won't be serving Christina unless she cooks at their place hahaha.

**ILoveFanFic76: **I'm guessing my story won hahaha

**x-crazy-4-cat-x: **I hope you enjoyed the bonding in this chapter!

**dramageek818: **Cool, yeah I got it from the cupcake song hahaha.

**greatpretender27: **The meeting between Christina and Mitchie won't be awkward hahaha. They actually become close too. They're all going to be living together.


	13. Chapter 12

Mitchie woke up and smiled at her girlfriend and daughter before carefully getting up to avoid waking them.

"Mitch? Where are you going baby?" whispered Alex to avoid waking Sarah up.

Mitchie turned around and smiled at Alex. "I have to make breakfast. You and Sarah can sleep a little while longer," said Mitchie as she stepped out of the room.

Mitchie happily bustled around the kitchen singing as she made chocolate chip pancakes. Her life was finally falling into place.

Tawny watched Mitchie from the doorway with a huge grin. She was thrilled that her friend was so happy. Mitchie had been through a lot more than anyone her age should have to go through. "I take it the beach outing was a success," said Tawny as she sat down and poured herself and her husband a cup of coffee which he grabbed before kissing her and taking his seat to read the paper.

Her question was answered when a sleepy looking Alex walked into the kitchen with Sarah in her arms, both still dressed in their pajamas. "Good morning Tawny, Mr. Cooper. I hope you don't mind me joining you guys for breakfast," said Alex as she sat at the table.

Chad looked up from his paper and smiled at Alex. "Call me Chad and off course we don't mind. It's about time that Mitchie made some new friends," said Chad with a grin.

Mitchie blushed as she stood behind Alex, resting her hands on her shoulders. "Actually Chad, Alex is my girlfriend and we are moving in together. After Alex finishes the decorating, I won't be able to continue being your nanny," said Mitchie getting teary eyed as she looked at the Coopers who were a second family to her. "I'm actually going to be moving within the next week, but if it's okay with you, I will come and leave with Alex, so that you guys have time to find a replacement."

Tawny stood up and hugged Mitchie. "You have no replacement Mitchie. I'm going to miss you. We all are, but I'm so happy that you got your girl back. Don't screw it up again," said Tawny before sitting back down.

Mitchie smiled at Alex. "I have no intention of ever losing her again," she said softly before serving breakfast.

A comfortable chatter filled the dining room as they ate breakfast. Unable to eat another bite, Alex pushed away from the table and leaned down to peck Mitchie's lips. "I'm going home to change and then I need to check on another project. I will be back here around eleven. I suggest you get your stuff packed because I'm not begging Peter again tonight," declared Alex. "Bye sugar plum. Be good. Thanks for the breakfast guys!" she called out cheerfully.

"Bye Lex," called out Sarah with a full mouth causing Alex to laugh.

"It's not polite to talk with your mouth full," Mitchie gently admonished her daughter before wiping her mouth.

"Come on Mitchie. Hurry up," said Alex excitedly as she opened the car door for her girlfriend with her daughter on her hip. "I'll have some guys from my crew unload the truck tomorrow. I want to show you your new home," said Alex as he she took Mitchie's hand and practically dragged her into the private elevator in the parking garage.

The doors opened and Mitchie's mouth dropped opened as she stepped into a luxurious penthouse. Nearly an entire wall was glass, which gave a wonderful view of the Hollywood sign and downtown Hollywood, but that didn't catch her attention as much as the gorgeous Steinway Music Room Grand next to that wall or the array of five guitars hanging on the wall behind the piano. A Chad Kroeger "Blackwater" Les Paul and a Dave Navarro Signature Epiphone both from Gibson. A Jim Adkins JA-90 Telecaster and a Malibu SCE from Fender. Mitchie rushed to the wall and her eyes went wide with disbelief and she turned towards Alex. "Since when are you into guitars and do you have any idea how much this guitar is worth?" questioned Mitchie.

Alex grinned and set Sarah down to walk over to Mitchie. "They're yours babe. I had this section of the penthouse remodeled for you and decided to get you some guitars to get you started," said Alex as she kissed Mitchie's cheek lovingly.

Tears poured down Mitchie's face as she embraced her girlfriend. "Alex, that's Eric Clapton's 1964 Gibson. It last sold for over $800,000, said Mitchie in disbelief.

"I know, but you are worth that and more," whispered Alex as she captured Mitchie's lips and then took her hand. "Let's go see Sarah's room and our room."

Now it was Sarah's turn to be surprised. Her new mom had transformed one of the guest bedrooms into a children's wonderland. It was decorated in a Disney princess theme with light purple walls and a plush pink carpet. The room was full with every toy imaginable and Sarah didn't waste time to rush towards her toys.

Alex grinned happily and wrapped her arms around Mitchie. "What do you say we let Sarah play, while I show you our room," whispered Alex suggestively.

"Alex, thank you so much for doing this for Sarah. I really appreciate it," said Mitchie.

Alex frowned. "Babe, I thought that we agreed that she's my daughter too. Why would you thank me for buying my daughter toys?" questioned Alex.

Mitchie cupped Alex's face and kissed her softly. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just used to it being Sarah and I, but now I have you by my side. It's good to know I'm not alone," she whispered before turning towards Sarah. "Princess, don't you want to thank Lexy?" questioned Mitchie, she and Alex had agreed not to pressure Sarah to call Alex mommy. They figured that with time she would do it on her own.

Sarah ran towards her moms and wrapped her little arms around their legs. "Thank you Lex," she said happily and then ran back to her toys.

Alex dragged Mitchie to their own bedroom, which was as big as their entire first apartment complete with jetted tub. The bed was on a platform and there was even a sitting area. The gigantic flat screen tv could be raised with a remote control and Alex had every video game console known to man plugged in.

Alex threw herself on the bed and held a hand out for Mitchie. Mitchie smiled softly and climbed into bed with Alex. The two lay cuddling in bed happy that they were finally back together. "You have no idea how many times I dreamed of you being in this bedroom with me. I won't say in this bed, because I actually had it replaced. I didn't want to sleep with you in the same bed where I have slept with others," confessed Alex.

Mitchie tensed, but realized that she had no right to get angry over it. Alex and she were not together during that time. She cuddled closer to Alex glad that things were working out.

"Well, babe besides our room and Sarah's, there is Christy's room and a guest room. A huge kitchen complete with granite counter tops and state of the art kitchen appliances. The dining area kinda flows into the living room and your music room. I prefer the open lay out," explained Alex.

About a month went by and everything was going great for the girls. Luckily for Alex, Mitchie and Christy got along great. One Friday, Mitchie was home alone because the Coopers had gone away for a long weekend, so she didn't go into work and Alex had taken Sarah to work. She claimed that she wanted to show off her beautiful daughter.

Mitchie was comfortably dressed in short shorts, a tank top and flip flops as she tuned her Les Paul. A loud knock on the door surprised her, since she wasn't expecting company and both Christy and Alex used the private elevator. She set her guitar down and went to open the door.

"Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my girlfriend's apartment dressed like that?" demanded an attractive brunette at the door.

Mitchie glared at the woman tempted to slam the door in her face. "That's none of your fucking business, but if you must know, I live here with my girlfriend and our daughter," responded Mitchie angrily.

Just as the woman was going to reply, the elevator doors opened and Christy walked out. "Casey, what are you doing here? I thought Alex told you to leave her alone," said Christy as she walked towards the door.

"Who is this bitch Christy? Is she your girlfriend? Tell me you dumped George and went gay because she better not be claiming to be Alex's girlfriend. Alex is taken," declared Casey.

Mitchie took a menacing step towards the door. "Bitch, say what?" yelled Mitchie.

Before Casey could respond, Christy closed the door and faced an angry Casey in the hallway. "Casey, go home. Alex will explain when she comes home, but stop causing drama for her," pleaded Christy.

"Tell Alexandra that we need to talk," responded Casey as she walked towards the elevator.

Christy took a deep breath and walked back to face an angry Mitchie. "Mitchie, nothing that she said is true. Please calm down and let Alex explain," pleaded Christy.

Mitchie nodded and walked over to the phone. "Lexy, baby, are you almost done?" questioned Mitchie sweetly.

"_Yeah, babe. I just need to give the guys some last minute instructions and I'll be home for lunch," said Alex happily. "Is everything okay?" she questioned._

"Get your ass home now Alexandra!" yelled Mitchie before slamming the phone down.

**crazyinlove2: **Well, there was a brief appearance by CDC hope you enjoyed it. Sorry, but Sarah won't be back in a speaking role until chapter 14. Yeah, as you can see Casey will stir up some trouble. BTW Chapter 11, is my personal favorite too. I updated it since, Saturday the 4th, so how did you get the alert so late?

**LEATHERnGOLD: **Totally, didn't think about them smelling like sex hahaha. I have taken candystore to mean Demi in Dallas' tweet but that's just me. Casey, will stir up some crap, but not too much.

**Mell23: **Alex would do anything for her two girls, a she ever wanted was a family with Mitchie and now she has that. Now she just needs to get rid of Crazy Casey.

**x-crazy-4-cat-x: **Well you saw how Crazy Casey reacted, if it wasn't for Christy's appearance there would have been a cat fight for Alex hahaha.

**dramageek818: **Now they just have to get rid of Crazy Casey and all will be good.

**greatpretender27: **Yeah, Casey is not too happy with being permanently replaced. She's lucky that Christy got there though, Mitchie was gonna go ninja on her ass hahaha

**tatimac: **Yes, Alex couldn't live without her Mitchie any longer. They're the perfect family now. I should have let Mitchie attack Casey hahaha


	14. Chapter 13

Alex got off of the elevator and Christy gave her a sympathetic look before wordlessly taking Sarah from her.

"Come on squirt. Let's go play in the park and then I'll buy you ice cream," Christy told Sarah as she climbed into the private elevator with Sarah in her arms.

Alex frowned at Christy's rapid exit and then turned to find her girlfriend glaring at her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Babe, what's wrong? Why did you hang up on me and why do you look like you want to kick my ass?" questioned Alex.

"Who's Casey, Alexandra?" demanded Mitchie angrily.

Alex slapped her forehead and groaned before walking over to Mitchie. "Casey is my ex-girlfriend. She lives in the penthouse below ours. We have been on and off for the last year, so I'm guessing that she thinks that we still have a chance of getting back together," explained Alex as she took Mitchie's arms and uncrossed them before placing them behind her neck and leaning in to kiss Mitchie. "It's over between us baby. It's been over for a while. I'll go talk to her, but please never doubt my feelings for you. I love you," whispered Alex.

Mitchie smiled into the kiss and pulled Alex closer. "I'm not sharing you Lexy. You're my Lexy Bear and I'm a spoiled brat that doesn't like to share her toys," Mitchie joked with a grin. "I don't appreciate your ex-girlfriends showing up at our door and calling me a bitch," said Mitchie remembering Casey's words.

Alex groaned. "Don't worry baby. I'll make sure that Casey knows that I'm taken and that she doesn't have a chance in hell, but for now since Christy took Sarah, why don't you take your Lexy Bear to bed?" asked Alex huskily as she softly tugged on Mitchie's bottom lip.

Mitchie grinned and placed her hands on Alex's ass to get her onto her waist. She rapidly moved towards the bedroom and gently dropped Alex onto the bed. Mitchie watched as Alex slowly peeled off her restricting clothing before crawling towards her on the giant bed.

Alex dipped her head down for a kiss as she hovered over Mitchie on her hands and knees. Before Mitchie could pull her down, Alex teasingly moved her head to drop small open mouthed kisses to Mitchie's forehead, her cheeks, her cute dimpled chin, and finally buried her head in her neck as she licked the smooth skin. She lightly bit down on Mitchie's neck multiple times, leaving a trail of love bites down the column of her lover's neck. Finally, she sat up on her knees and helped Mitchie out of her clothes. She attempted to lean back down to capture Mitchie's lips, but unexpectedly found herself flat on her back looking into Mitchie's lust filled brown orbs as the younger brunette hovered over her.

Mitchie silently captured Alex's lips and their tongues were soon engaged in the familiar fight for dominance. Alex let out a loud moan from deep within her throat as Mitchie's hand found its way to her sensitive center and inserted two fingers into her dripping wet entrance. Mitchie pumped slowly in and out as she kept eye contact with Alex the whole time, but she nearly fell on top of Alex when she felt the older girl sneak a pair of fingers into her own center. Together they glided in and out of each other in an intense rhythm that seemed to match the beating of their hearts, while they remained lost in the intensity of each other's eyes. Loud moans filled the bedroom like a rehearsed song, two voices mixing into one. Completely spent, Mitchie softly dropped down on Alex, so that in the tangle of limbs you didn't know where one ended and the other began.

"Alex, Mitchie!" called out Christy from somewhere in the penthouse. "Who killed who? Do I have to help hide any bodies?" joked Christy as she called out to her friends after laying Sarah down for her afternoon nap.

Alex opened one of her eyes lazily as she lovingly stroked Mitchie's hair. "We're in our bedroom Christy," she called out.

Christy chuckled. "From the sound of your voice I think it's safe to assume that you two worked it out. If I didn't know any better I'd say you two tricked me to get some sexy time without your daughter home," teased Christy. "Sarah is napping and I'm heading out to Tiny Tots. The kids should be getting out of school soon and Jessica can't handle them all," called out Christy as she headed out, knowing that her two friends were too engaged in each other to answer.

Alex kissed Mitchie's forehead and continued to hold her girl close. "Babe, my parents' twenty fifth wedding anniversary is next weekend. We are planning a big surprise party at the sub shop, but in the excitement of being back together I had forgot to mention it," said Alex.

Mitchie smiled and made herself more comfortable on her girlfriend's chest. "That's great Lexy. That should be fun for you guys. Do you want help picking out a present for them? And don't worry, I'll make sure that Christy doesn't burn the penthouse down, while you're gone," joked Mitchie.

Alex's eyes went wide and she sat up in bed with Mitchie straddling her lap. "What are you talking about? Sarah and you are coming with me. It's a Russo Family Event and last time I checked you are Alex Russo's girlfriend meaning that you and my daughter will be there. I want my parents to meet their granddaughter and she can play with Justin's twins, Phil and Lil. They are only a year younger," explained Alex.

Mitchie closed her eyes and sighed. "Lexy, your family hates me after what I did. I'm no longer welcome in the Russo Home. You go ahead baby. If you want your parents to meet Sarah you can take her with you. You are her mother after all," said Mitchie with a smile as she rested her forehead on Alex's.

Alex smiled as she thought about the adorable little girl that she had the pleasure of calling her daughter. "Yes, I am her mother and you are my girlfriend, so no deal Mitch. You are the person that I have chosen to spend my life with and my family will have to understand. If they disrespect you for any reason then they will deal with me, but you're going Michelle Torres. End of discussion," stated Alex firmly as she pecked her girlfriend's lips.

Mitchie nodded and got off Alex cuddling into her side with her head resting on Alex's chest. "You're right. It's you and me against the world," whispered Mitchie.

Alex smiled softly and then groaned as she remembered something she had to do. "Speaking of, I need to go downstairs to talk to Casey," said Alex moving to get up.

Mitchie quickly pushed her girlfriend back onto her back. "Not so fast," she said huskily before burying her head in Alex's neck and biting down on her pulse point making sure to mark her territory before gently soothing the spot with her soft tongue. She sat up with a grin as Alex raised an eyebrow in question. "Now you may go. Casey won't have any doubts that you're taken," explained Mitchie as she stood up to head into the shower stopping at the doorway to the adjoining bathroom and turning back towards her girlfriend. "You have 30 minutes Russo. If you are not back in exactly half an hour, I'm coming to find you," promised Mitchie with a pointed look.

Alex burst out laughing as she started getting dressed.

"I'm not joking Alexandra," called out Mitchie from the shower in a menacing voice causing Alex to gulp and hurry out of the penthouse to solve her Casey problem.

After a couple of knocks, Alex felt herself being dragged into the penthouse and her lips being attacked by who she could only presume to be Casey because of her signature strawberry lip gloss. "Why were you knocking? You have the key to the private elevator," pointed out Casey with a grin before staring at Alex's neck. "What the hell is that Alexandra?" demanded Casey.

Alex wiped her mouth and glared at Casey. "Well if you had let me talk before attacking me, you would know," pointed out Alex. "It's a hickey, Casey," said Alex with a smirk.

Casey crossed her arms and glared at Alex. "I am aware of that Alexandra. Who gave it to you, the skank that I met earlier? The bitch claims that she's your girlfriend and that you two have a daughter? Doesn't she know that you're taken?" questioned Casey as she tried to approach Alex.

Alex easily evaded Casey's approach. "First of all, don't you ever call her out of her name again and yes she knows that I'm taken. Especially since I'm hers," said Alex with a grin as she pointed to the hickey that Mitchie had left on her neck. Alex noticed tears filling Casey's eyes and she instantly felt horrible. Casey wasn't a bad girlfriend. The only problem had always been that the only girl for Alex was Mitchie. She held a hand out to Casey and led her to the couch. Alex sat down with Casey on her lap. "Look Case. I'm sorry. I don't want to end in bad terms with you. Mitchie was my high school sweetheart and we lived together for our first two years of college. Some things that I rather not talk about happened and we parted ways when I came to study to LA. During that time she got pregnant and had our daughter Sarah," explained Alex with a smile. "I ran into Mitchie during one of my projects and we worked everything out. We have been living together for a little over a month, but I plan to spend the rest of my life with her. I'm just looking for the right moment to propose. I'm sorry Case. I never meant to hurt you and I'll always be there if you need me," said Alex with a soft friendly smile.

Casey wiped her tears and hugged Alex. "She was the reason that we never managed to work out wasn't she," she stated softly. "Well I'm glad that you found your way back to your girl. I really care about you Alex, but I want you to be happy. No hard feelings," she whispered into Alex's shoulder before pulling back. "I would love to be formally introduced to the woman that stole Alex Russo's heart so long ago and your daughter," said Casey with a smile.

Alex set Casey down and stood up with a grin. "That would be great Case. I'll talk to Mitchie and you can come by for dinner one of these days. I mean we are neighbors after all. But please no more calling Mitchie out of her name. She'd kick both of our asses. Angry Mitchie is not something I want to deal with," said Alex with a shudder before kissing Casey's cheek. "Thank you for being so understanding."

Alex got off the private elevator and watched in amusement as her girlfriend stood with her back to her with her arms crossed over her chest and taping her foot as she eyed the giant clock in the living room. With a grin she walked quietly over to her and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. "Is my time up?" she whispered into Mitchie's ear.

**Mell23: **Well, I hope you still enjoy it regardless of the pace. Crazy Casey isn't so bad, she just loves Alex, but she's not stupid enough to screw with Mitchie. For one Mitchie would kick her ass and Alex wouldn't be too happy either.

**x-crazy-4-cat-x: **No, Alex didn't beat Casey's ass, but she got some hot make ups sex hahaha.

**dramageek818: **Casey will be around, but she's not gonna cause more trouble for the girls. She knows that she never had Alex's heart.

**greatpretender27: **Poor Christina has to deal with Alex's girl drama. She should have just let them fight and sat back to eat popcorn.

**tatimac: **Alex, knows how to calm Mitchie down. Sex usually leaves her too relaxed to want to fight hahaha.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: ****Sorry that I didn't update on Tuesday, my laptop is currently dead and I need to have it repaired. Granted I shouldn't have smashed my fists on the keyboard, but well that's beside the point now. I will do my best to update next Tuesday, if not next Friday there will def be an update because I have access to another computer on Friday. Love you guys for reading.**

"Babe, please knock for me. My hands are kinda occupied," said Alex sarcastically as she stood outside of Justin's apartment carrying all of Mitchie's luggage. "Come on did she seriously need these many luggage? They were only here for the weekend," thought Alex.

Mitchie grinned and knocked on the door. "Harper? Lexy you said that we were going to Justin's apartment," said Mitchie with her eyebrows burrowed in confusion.

Alex and Harper both laughed as Alex walked into the apartment with a very confused Mitchie close behind. "You know I just realized that you never asked me who Justin had married. Meet Harper Russo," said Alex with a chuckle.

Mitchie's mouth dropped open before embracing Harper. "OMG, you finally caught him. Don't blame you, the Russo charm is hard to resist," said Mitchie as she smiled at Alex before nuzzling Sarah's cheek. "Harper, I'd like you to meet our daughter Sarah," said Mitchie with a smile.

Harper practically bounced up and down with a huge grin on her face as she reached to take Sarah in her arms and planted a huge kiss on the little girl's cheek. "Hey Sarah, I'm your Aunt Harper and they are your cousins Phil and Lil," said Harper indicating the two toddlers playing with Lego blocks in the middle of the living room. "Why don't you go and play with them," suggested Harper as she set Sarah down.

Sarah ran towards her cousins and the three women watched in amazement at how the kids interacted as if they were old friends.

Alex finally had enough of carrying the luggage and just let them drop in the middle of the living room as she walked over to Harper and pulled her best friend in for a hug. "I missed you. Talking on the phone or even video chats are not the same," said Alex. "Where is my dork of a brother? Doesn't he know that his beautiful sister has arrived and he needs to carry my luggage?" questioned Alex.

Justin walked into the living room and grinned at his little sister as he ran towards her to embrace her in a bone crushing hug. "I've missed your bossy attitude," he said causing everyone to laugh. The two siblings separated and Justin stuck a hand out to shake Mitchie's hand. "Hi, Mitchie, welcome to our home," said Justin with a forced smile. He wasn't in agreement with Alex taking her back, but had kept his mouth shut to avoid an argument.

Alex wrapped an arm around Mitchie's waist and pulled her close. "Justin, that's our daughter Sarah," she said pointing to the small brunette busy playing with her new cousins. "Sarah, say hi to your Uncle Justin."

"Hi," called out Sarah and continued playing.

The adults sat at the kitchen bar as Harper whipped up breakfast. Soon they were busy eating cheese omelets and chatting comfortably as if no time had passed since the last time they had all been together.

A thought suddenly came to Mitchie. "If Alex gave up her powers and Justin married Harper, does that mean that Max is the family wizard?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Alex, Justin, and Harper all nodded yes.

"Dad begged the Wizarding Council to let me keep my powers or give them to Alex, but they said the rules couldn't be changed," said Justin with a frown before smiling at his wife, "but it was worth it," he said pecking Harper's cheek.

"Luckily, he's been dating a wizard girl named Debbie that keeps him under control. They are really cute together and they seem to be getting kinda serious," stated Harper with a giggle.

"Speaking of Max, where is he? Why isn't he here greeting his big sister?" demanded Alex.

Justin frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Max was taking mom and dad to brunch and then a movie, while the party planner gets the sub shop ready for the party. We better get dressed quick and head to the sub shop. Knowing Max he'll get bored and spill the beans," said Justin worriedly.

They all laughed, but each couple grabbed their respective children and rushed into their bedrooms knowing that Max's attention span was no laughing matter. Apparently, Jerry and Teresa had wasted all their smart genes on Alex and Justin, because the youngest Russo was not too bright.

Alex jumped into the shower before realizing that since she was so busy carrying Mitchie's luggage she had not brought her own up. She asked her girlfriend to tell Justin to go get it.

Mitchie softly knocked on Justin and Harper's bedroom door and explained the situation.

Justin suggested that they both go since he wasn't sure what their rental car looked like. In reality he just wanted to talk to Mitchie away from Alex. As soon as they got into the parking garage Justin turned to glare at Mitchie. "You have some fucking nerve Torres! All of a sudden you love my sister again. Who can blame you? She has plenty of money and can help you raise your daughter with no problem. You hurt Alex and don't deserve her. Leave her alone and don't come back here. You are not welcome in my home and I know that my parents feel the same way," said Justin with his voice dripping with venom, although he knew that he was the only Russo family member opposed to Alex being back with Mitchie. He and Harper had had a few arguments regarding the matter.

Tears spilled down Mitchie's cheeks as her worst fears were confirmed. The Russos did in fact hate her, but she wasn't leaving Alex again without a fight. "Look Justin, I know I fucked up. Losing your sister was the most painful experience that I have ever been through, but while I was dealing with that I found myself alone, pregnant, and homeless. I think that I have more than paid for my mistakes. I have worked my butt off to give Sarah a decent life and God is giving me another opportunity with the woman I love. Please give me a chance to prove to you that I'm worthy of Alex's love. Family means everything to her and I don't want to cause problems between you guys, but I'm not going to leave the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will not make the same mistake twice," stated Mitchie.

The two stared each other down. Justin seemed to be looking into Mitchie's eyes for any indication that she was lying. Finally he nodded and held his hand out to Mitchie. "Don't hurt her again Torres or I will tell Max which spells to use to permanently get rid of you," said Justin without an ounce of humor in his voice.

The two walked back into the apartment and into their respective bedrooms. Alex grinned as Mitchie walked back in and turned to finish fixing her daughter's hair before setting her down on the floor. "Don't get dirty sugar plum. I want you to look beautiful for Grandpa and Grandma Russo," said Alex as she admired her daughter's beautiful purple dress and her little pigtails.

Mitchie set Alex's luggage on the bed and started setting out her girlfriend's dress. "I still can't believe that you are voluntarily wearing a dress," said Mitchie with an amused look. In all of their years together, Alex had only worn a dress to Senior Prom and that had taken a lot of promises of sexual favors on prom night from Mitchie.

Alex glared at her girlfriend. "It's a special occasion. I wore one for Harper and Justin's wedding too," said Alex sticking her tongue out at Mitchie. "Plus, you think I look hot in my dress," pointed out Alex.

Mitchie made her way to her girlfriend and pecked her lips softly. "You do look hot in that dress. The temperature in the room rises every time you put it on, but don't blame me when I throw you down in the middle of the crowded room and have my way with you," said Mitchie in a seductive voice.

"Harper, I am not wearing that outfit!" screamed Justin from the next room causing Mitchie and Alex to laugh as they listened.

"Love Bunny, I want the whole family to match," whined Harper.

"Love Bunny?" questioned Alex with a snort as Mitchie tried to shush her.

"No Harper, I have my suit picked out and that is what I'm planning to wear," stated Justin.

"Fine, I thought you might feel that way, so I bought you this," said Harper in a cheerful voice.

"See, that's why we are so perfect together. We always find a way to compromise," said Justin happily.

"I love you my sexy Love Bunny," said Harper in a dreamy voice.

"And this Love Bunny loves his gorgeous carrot head wife," said Justin followed with a growl.

Meanwhile, Alex and Mitchie were on the bed collapsed against each other as they tried to control their giggle fit. Sarah watched her mothers in amusement trying to figure what was so funny.

Finally, the two families were dressed. Mitchie had her arm around Alex's waist and was pinching her side, so that she wouldn't make any rude comments about the Russo Finkle's clothing.

"Momma, why is Aunt Hawper dwessed like giant cake?" questioned Sarah. Mitchie was so busy keeping Alex quiet that she had totally forgot about keeping her curious daughter quiet.

Alex burst out laughing as Justin blushed and Harper glared at her best friend.

Harper was in fact dressed in an outfit that made her resemble a large cake while the twins were dressed like cupcakes. Justin was wearing a nice blue suit with a silk tie decorated with cakes. Obviously, that had been the compromise that was discussed earlier.

**Mell23: **Well Alex has been calling Sarah her daughter since the day that they hooked back up and maybe it is quick, but you have to keep in mind that it's not like they are starting a new relationship. They have history and Alex had wanted to spend her life with Mitchie, so she sees this as her opportunity. They wanted kids, so for Alex, Sarah is that kid regardless of how she was conceived. As you can see Justin didn't react well, let's see how the other Russos behave.

**dramageek818: **She didn't kill her, she just exhausted her hahaha.

**greatpretender27: **No, Casey has no ulterior motives. She really isn't all that bad. The girls will have other idiots to worry about though.

**tatimac: **totally agree. That's how I solve most problems in my relationship. Leaves them too tired to keep arguing hahaha. Justin comes off as an a-hole, but keep in mind he's trying to protect his baby sis. Mitchie's cheating nearly killed Alex, she was an emotional wreck.

**LEATHERnGOLD: **Yeah, Justin is a total a-hole to Mitchie, but he's just trying to look out for his little sister. Alex is not as strong as she wants to pretend, Mitchie's cheating destroyed her.

**yoha2405: **Well, I'm glad that you found it and that you are enjoying it. I wanted to show the girl's with their family, although it deals a little more with the Russos. The Torreses have their moments.

**ILoveFanFic76: **I used to love Rugrats hahaha, so I had to do it. Glad you figured it out. Separated these two are on fire, but together they are dy-no-mite hahaha


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: ****Hey guys I will be posting two chapters today in honor of Christmas. I hope you guys enjoy them. I love you guys and wish you all Happy Holidays!**

**Mell23: **Mitchie will eventually prove that she truly loves Alex and that she always has. She made a huge mistake, but Lexy is the one for her.

**dramageek818: **Justin is an overprotective big brother and Mitchie doesn't have a good track record.

**greatpretender27: **Justin is the one that has a problem with Mitchie, the rest want to see Alex happy. She has just been a shell of herself since Mitchie left, kinda like in the show when she loses Mason, but 10x worse.

**tatimac: **Harper would not be Harper without her weird outfits. As for Sarah, she is learning a lot from Alex, she's basically her mini me hahaha. Mitchie doesn't want to run away, she wants everyone to know that she loves Alex and will fight for her.

**LEATHERnGOLD: **hahaha Kanye'd her ass. I love your way of putting things LMAO. Harper and Justin need to be together to balance each other out. I don't like her with Zeke because they are both weird.

**yoha2405: **I love how little kids talk too. Like my little sister, the one Sarah is based on doesn't pronounce G's at the beginning of words instead she used D's, so Selena Gomez is Selena Domez and God is Dod. It's cute. Hope you got my response to the mommy thing.

**ILoveFanFic76: **I used to love Rugrats hahaha, so I had to do it. Glad you figured it out. Separated these two are on fire, but together they are dy-no-mite hahaha

**crazyinlove2: **Yeah, Harper traumatized her niece LMAO. I can so imagine Justin and Harper behaving like that. Max won't win, it wouldn't make sense. Alex is gonna end up winning. She asks the question that her mommy is dying to ask, but Mitchie won't let her hahaha

**x-crazy-4-cat-x: **Justin just wants to make sure that Mitchie is not playing with Alex. Alex is very vulnerable when it comes to Mitchie. You know Harper would call him something stupid like that hahaha

The party planner had done a great job in transforming the sub shop into an elegant reception hall. It was decorated in a silver and white theme. Family and close friends filled the room waiting for the happy couple.

Mitchie's mouth dropped open as she saw a familiar couple walk into the sub shop. She rushed over and engulfed the middle aged woman in a tight hug. "Mom, dad, I didn't expect to see you here," exclaimed Mitchie excitedly as she turned to hug her father.

"We've remained friends with Jerry and Teresa. We're actually more surprised to see you here. I didn't think you and the Russos were on speaking terms," said Connie as she held her daughter's hand with worried eyes.

Mitchie's dad seemed uncomfortable with the situation. "Where's my granddaughter?" he questioned with a grin not wanting to bring up the past.

Mitchie grinned at her parents. "She's with her mommy," responded Mitchie happily just as Alex turned away from the couple that she had been talking to while firmly holding Sarah's hand. Mitchie held a hand out and Alex walked over linking her free hand with Mitchie's with a bright smile. "Alex and I are back together. We were actually planning to visit you guys tomorrow to tell you in person. We ran into each other in LA and moved in together a little more than a month ago," explained Mitchie happily.

"O thank God," Connie cried out with tears in her eyes and hugged both girls. "You have no idea how happy that makes me. You two belong together. Alex I could not have picked anyone better for Mitchie. You know that I love you as if you were my own daughter," said Connie as she wiped her eyes.

Steve took Sarah in his arms and tickled her. He had a soft spot for his granddaughter. She looked exactly like Mitchie at that age, so it was like going back in time. "Congratulations girls," said Steve with a proud smile.

Alex felt her phone vibrate and smiled as she looked at the screen. "Okay, get ready everyone!" she ordered cheerfully.

"Surprise!" yelled everyone as the Russos walked into the sub shop.

Teresa turned around and buried her face in Jerry's chest, while Jerry grinned from ear to ear.

Max hugged his parents as Alex took Sarah back and tugged on Mitchie's hand to approach her parents. They stood to the side as the Russo Finkles congratulated Teresa and Jerry.

"Alex! Mija!" cried Teresa happily as she spotted her daughter. "Look Jerry, Alex came."

Alex hugged her parents with a bright smile. "Of course I came and I brought my family with me. You guys already know Mitchie, but this little princess is our daughter Sarah," said Alex proudly.

Teresa took Sarah from Alex. "Look Jerry she's adorable. She looks just like Mitchie, but she has Alex's mischievous smile. Can you say "abuela"?" questioned Teresa as she kissed Sarah's cheek.

Jerry tugged softly on one of Sarah's pigtails. "You love pudding just like Grandpa, right sport?" asked Jerry with a grin.

Sarah nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh, chocowet," she said happily causing Jerry to grin proudly.

Mitchie became teary eyed as she watched the Russos instantly accept Sarah. She walked forward and hugged them as she whispered congratulations and thank you. With a smile she took her place next to Alex again.

"Wait, I never saw you pregnant and you were here for Justin's wedding and didn't have a daughter. How did you get a toddler as a daughter? Did you use magic?" questioned a confused Max.

Everyone laughed. Some because they thought Max was joking, the wizards and former wizards because they were uncomfortable. Debbie smacked him upside the head and shook her head.

Alex took Sarah and approached Max. "Sugar plum, this is your brilliant Uncle Max," said Alex with a sarcastic smile.

"Hi Uncle Max," said Sarah as she held her arms out to the youngest Russo.

Max grinned and took Sarah. "I don't care how you got her Alex. She's so cute," said Max as he walked off with his niece causing everyone to laugh again.

The party went on with no major disasters which as we all know is quite an accomplishment for the Russos. Finally the time for opening presents arrived.

Alex went upstairs to her old bedroom and rushed back downstairs upon making a decision. She approached her parents who both smiled questioningly at her. "Mom, dad, I didn't buy you guys anything, but I do have a gift for you guys," said Alex with a bright smile. "You have given me and my brothers the example of what a loving home should be. You showed us that with respect, understanding and a sense of humor, love can overcome anything. Today I want to ask the person that I love to spend the rest of her life with me and I know that if I follow your example, we will get through anything," with that said she turned towards Mitchie to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring with a platinum band. "Mitchie Torres, will you make me happy for the rest of my life? Will you be my wife?" questioned Alex.

Mitchie walked towards Alex and wrapped her arms around her neck crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss before pulling back with a grin. "O in case you weren't sure, that was a yes!" squealed Mitchie with her trademark grin.

Alex laughed and placed the ring on Mitchie's finger as everyone clapped. Alex and Mitchie were hugged by every single person in the room, even some friends of Alex's parents that the girls didn't know.

Justin hugged Mitchie tightly. "Welcome to the family. Sorry about before. I was out of line," he apologized.

"You were just being the protective older brother that I know and love. Don't worry about it. Just know that I love Lexy more with each breath that I take and I will never hurt her again," said Mitchie softly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a present for your parents and my fiancé," said Mitchie as she walked over to the band. After a brief conversation she took the guitar and approached the mike. "I'd like to dedicate this song to the guests of honor, my future in laws, Jerry and Teresa Russo. I would like to thank you guys for bringing such a beautiful and caring human being into this world. I wrote this thinking about you Lexy," said Mitchie before closing her eyes and playing the beginning rifts.

_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick_

_But make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet _

_Keep it slow_

_Let the future pass _

_And don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall too soon under Waverly's moonlight_

Mitchie locked eyes with Alex as she sang the last line. She wanted her to see the emotion in her eyes as she sang straight from the heart.

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You got me laughing while I sing_

_You got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_And your love is where I'm falling_

_So please don't catch me_

_And if this is love_

_Please don't break me_

_I'm giving up_

_So just catch me_

"I love you Lexy," whispered Mitchie upon finishing the song. She knew that she was in no danger when she gave Alex the key to her heart. Alex had shown her that love overcomes everything. All of the Russos with the exception of Max had given up magic because they understood that there was nothing in the world more powerful than love.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: ****Without further ado, here is the promised bonus chapter enjoy and once again Happy Holidays!**

Half a year went by and since Mitchie was now a stay at home mom, she spent the day playing with Sarah, composing, and pouring through bride's magazines. She wanted everything to be perfect for her and Alex's wedding day, but despite all of the potential locations that they had seen, none seemed right.

"Get your shoes and jacket on, babe. I'll grab Sarah. I found the perfect place for our wedding," said Alex with a huge grin as she walked out of the elevator and headed to her daughter's room.

Alex expertly maneuvered her Land Rover onto Durand Drive, which was a street that was very familiar to Mitchie and she lifted a questioning eyebrow at Alex as they drove past the Cooper's home. A couple of houses later, Alex stopped and pressed a button in the Rover and drove through the gate, with a push of the button she closed the gate again and drove down the winding driveway. She parked in front of an elegant Villa that resembled an Italian Palazzo. Alex turned to grin at Mitchie and then got off the car to let Sarah out of her car seat. "Come on, Mitch. Let's go out back. The terrace is perfect for the wedding," said Alex as she grabbed Sarah's hand with one hand and took Mitchie's with the other.

Mitchie's eyes went wide as she took in the luxury of the place. It was gorgeous. No detail had been ignored and she had yet to even see the inside. Mitchie turned towards Alex with a huge grin as she inspected the terrace. "Lexy, this place is perfect. I want to get married here," said Mitchie excitedly.

"That can be arranged. Welcome home Miss Torres soon to be Russo," announced Alex and chuckled as Mitchie's mouth dropped open.

Mitchie looked at Alex with wide eyes unsure if she had heard her correctly. "You're kidding. This place must cost a fortune," whispered Mitchie.

Alex grinned. "It's a good investment and my family is worth it," said Alex with a shrug.

"But Alex the penthouse is great. There was no need for you to spend your hard earned money on this beautiful yet extravagant home," said Mitchie.

Alex walked towards Mitchie with a soft smile on her lips and took her girlfriend's hands as she faced her. "Mitchie, the penthouse is great for two young women, but it's not the place to raise a family. I want Sarah and her future siblings to have a place to run and play. My brothers and I didn't have a backyard. We grew up in the sub shop and played down on the street. I want my children to run free in the safety of their own backyard. I chose to buy this house because it has everything that I've always wanted in a home and because it's so close to the Coopers. I know that you miss them and Sarah misses Brad," explained Alex.

Silent tears rolled down Mitchie's face as she hugged her future wife. "Thank you Alex. You are so selfless when it comes to doing what's best for our family," said Mitchie before pulling back slightly. "So you want to have more kids?" questioned Mitchie.

"I want one or two more kids, so that Sarah has someone to grow up with and protect like Justin protected me. Don't you want anymore?" asked Alex with a frown.

Mitchie smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do. I want a baby that's yours since the very first day," whispered Mitchie.

Alex placed a hand on Mitchie's stomach. "I bet that you are going to be one sexy pregnant woman. I'm even looking forward to the crazy cravings that you will get. Answer me one question though, is it true that pregnant women are hornier?" whispered Alex so that Sarah couldn't hear.

Mitchie burst out laughing as she nodded. "Yes, it was torture being pregnant with Sarah because I was constantly sexually frustrated, but now I have my Lexy Bear to take care of me," said Mitchie seductively causing Alex to grin happily. "O and fyi, during my pregnancy with Sarah I craved lots of pickles so no complaining when I eat them all," joked Mitchie.

Alex gave Mitchie and Sarah the grand tour of their new house. It had five bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a music room (Alex had specifically requested one), a media room, a huge kitchen, and formal dining room. "I haven't decorated any of the rooms because I want us to do it together," explained Alex. "I want your input in the decisions that I make."

"What are you doing with the penthouse Lexy?" questioned Mitchie.

"I'm keeping it. Christy is going to continue living there for now," answered Alex as she chased Sarah around the huge foyer.

About a month later the girls were finally settled into their new home. All decisions had been made mutually except for Mitchie's music room and Alex's studio. Basically they had just needed to furnish the place since it was brand new and nothing needed remodeling.

Alex leaned on the doorframe to the music room with a proud smile as she heard Mitchie play the piano. The younger girl was oblivious to the fact that her biggest fan was currently watching her as she finished up the song that she had been working on.

_I never meant to let you all down  
And now I've got to try to turn it all around  
And figure out how to fix this  
I know there's a way, so I promise  
I'm gonna clean up the mess I made  
Maybe it's not too late  
Maybe it's not too late _

Mitchie turned as she heard clapping. "Lexy, I didn't know you were home baby," said Mitchie turning on her piano bench, so that Alex could sit on her lap.

"You're so talented sweetheart. O before I forget, I got a strange phone call earlier. Some guy named Ace Davis says that he got your demo and he can't wait to meet you in person. Ever heard of him?" questioned Alex.

Mitchie shrieked happily and jumped up knocking Alex to the floor on her butt. "Heard of him, are you kidding? He's the Ace Davis owner of Sunset Records!" squealed Mitchie before helping Alex up. "Wait a minute. How did he get my demo? Alexxxx!" whined Mitchie.

Alex looked at Mitchie innocently. "What? O okay. I did the recent remodel for Sunset Records about a year ago for a very good price. Let's say that Ace was very thankful and said that he owed me one, so I figured that it was time to ask for a favor," explained Alex. "And before you complain, he didn't know that you were my fiancé before listening to the demo, so he wasn't bias while listening to it. I told him who you were after he told me that he needed to meet with you as soon as possible," said Alex as she hugged Mitchie. "Tomorrow we will leave Sarah at Christy's day care around noon. We will have a nice lunch together and then we will go to your meeting at Sunset Records at two," said Alex happily

A tall and handsome man in an Armani suit stood up when Alex dragged a reluctant Mitchie into the office. He rounded the desk and hugged Alex tightly. "Alex, it's been way too long," he exclaimed with a grin before turning towards Mitchie. "I assume that the beautiful woman hiding behind you is your fiancé and future star of Sunset Records," said Ace with a grin.

Alex nodded and turned towards Mitchie cupping her face. "Baby, I'm right here. Calm down and talk to Ace. He doesn't bite I promise and if he tries I'll beat him down," joked Alex.

"So you ready to talk contract Mitchie?" questioned Ace with a huge grin.

Mitchie's eyes got huge as she nodded. She and Alex sat in front of Ace's desk. Mitchie finally started talking to Ace freely and after discussing some important terms she was signing on the dotted line. She would have a three record commitment to Sunset Records, but have total creative freedom. His staff would make suggestions, but any final decisions were Mitchie's.

Ace stuck his hand out to shake Mitchie's and she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you so much Mr. Davis," said Mitchie as happy tears ran down her cheeks. Her dreams were finally coming true. After such a long wait, she Mitchie Torres would be recording a studio album.

"Call me Ace and thank you for working with Sunset Records," said Ace with a grin.

Alex wrapped her arms around her girl and thanked Ace promising that he would definitely be invited to the wedding if they ever agreed on a date.

Mitchie enrolled Sarah in Christy's day care since she had to spend a couple of days a week at the studio, but soon the hard work paid off. Alex and Mitchie were driving home from picking up Sarah when they suddenly heard…

_Here is Sunset Records' newest artist and if she keeps producing songs like this she is sure to be a hit for a long time to come. Mitchie Torres' "It's Not Too Late" and you heard it here first…_

_Here am I am, feels like the walls are closing in  
Once again, it's time to face it and be strong  
I wanna do the right thing now  
I know it's up to me somehow  
I've lost my way  
_

The rest of the song was drowned out as Mitchie and Alex squealed happily. Unfortunately, someone else had also tuned into the station during the song.

_I never meant to let you all down  
And now I've got to try to turn it all around  
And figure out how to fix this  
I know there's a way, so I promise  
I'm gonna clean up the mess I made  
Maybe it's not too late  
Maybe it's not too late _

_Once again that was Mitchie Torres, Sunset Records' newest artist with her debuting single "It's Not Too Late"_

"So you finally got signed," said the person as they shut off the car radio with a grin.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: ****Thanks to all my loyal readers and I wish you all a Happy 2011. Hope that all your goals come true. Love you guys.**

Mitchie finally convinced Sarah to take her afternoon nap, which took a lot longer than usual. She made a mental note to have a talk with Alex later that evening. Sarah had Alex wrapped around her finger and Alex basically let her get away with murder. Consequently, Sarah was becoming whinier and often threw a fit when Mitchie asked her to do something. She loved that Alex was such a devoted parent, but she didn't want Sarah to be spoiled.

She headed downstairs and into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Mitchie sang and danced around the kitchen as she chopped vegetables and stirred the pots on the stove. Mitchie stopped dancing as she heard the doorbell ring and rushed out of the kitchen hoping that it might be Tawny and Brad. She opened the door with her signature grin, which immediately dropped off her face.

"Hey Mitchie. It's been a while and I swear that every time that we run into each other you look even better," said Shane with a smirk as his eyes roamed up and down Mitchie's body.

"What are you doing here? How did you find out where I live?" demanded Mitchie angrily.

Shane pushed his way into the house. "Well, the other day I was flipping through radio stations and was pleasantly surprised when I heard your angelic voice. I'm so proud of you. I decided to look you up and congratulate you in person. Being a rock star has its perks. I easily got your address from Ace," revealed Shane as he dropped down on the couch and rested his feet on the coffee table.

Mitchie closed the door and faced Shane. "Ace did not give you my address. He knows about our situation and we made it clear that I would not appear at any event in which you were scheduled to show," countered Mitchie.

Shane laughed. "Fine, fine, I might have promised his secretary a date in exchange for that small piece of information," he confessed as he looked around. "How did you pay for a place like this Mitchie? Didn't you just get signed?" questioned Shane with a raised eyebrow. "Where's my kid?" he asked as he didn't see the little brat anywhere.

"Your kid? Your kid? You don't have a kid! You told me to get rid of her!" screamed Mitchie. "She's mine and Lexy's daughter, not yours!" stated Mitchie angrily. "You never even bothered to find out what I had!" screamed Mitchie.

Shane jumped up with a scowl. "Lexy? I thought the dyke had dumped you when you got pregnant," screamed Shane.

Mitchie's eyes widened. "How the fuck did you know that Lexy and I were together when I got pregnant? I told you she was my roommate not that she was my girlfriend?" questioned a confused Mitchie.

Shane chuckled. "I know everything about you Mitchie. I know every fucking step you take," said Shane as he walked towards Mitchie and gripped her arm with a scowl. "Listen to me closely. Two dykes will not raise Shane Grey's daughter. You either leave that bitch and marry me or I'll see you in court. You know that I have the money to pay for the best attorneys. I will get custody," declared Shane.

"Get out! You will never get my baby! Lexy will not let you take our daughter," screamed Mitchie.

Alex threw the door open as she heard Mitchie scream and rushed towards her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around Mitchie protectively and glared at Shane. "What the fuck is your problem? Who the hell do you think you are to come into my home and threaten my family? Get out Grey and don't ever come onto my property again!" yelled Alex.

"Aw isn't that sweet the dyke protecting her family. Too bad that no matter how badly you want it Russo, the kid will never be yours. You don't have the right equipment," said Shane with a smirk.

Alex glared at Shane. "She's more my daughter than she is yours asshole. I'm the one that is raising her, the one that she goes to when she has a nightmare, the one that stands by her bedside when she's sick. I don't need your package because my baby girl has all my love," countered Alex.

Shane walked towards the door and glared at Mitchie and Alex. "See you in court Torres. Your little bitch won't be able to stop me from taking what is mine," stated Shane as he walked out and slammed the door shut.

Mitchie buried her face in Alex's chest and kept crying. She knew that Shane had the monetary means of taking Sarah from her. "Shane wants to take Sarah from us," said Mitchie as she cried harder. "He said that if I didn't marry him he would fight us in court for her custody," explained Mitchie between sobs.

Alex stood up with Mitchie in her arms and sat on the couch with her girlfriend on her lap like a small child. "He will not take our baby, Mitch. I promise you that he will not take her. Shane might have money, but he is not exactly the image of responsibility. He has the whole party guy thing going. No judge would grant him custody," said Alex as she rubbed Mitchie's back soothingly.

Mitchie nodded feeling slightly better. "You're right. Shane is too irresponsible to get custody," realized Mitchie. "Thank you for everything you told him baby," whispered Mitchie.

Alex pecked Mitchie's lips and held her close. "I meant every word Mitch. That little girl stole my heart much like her mother did back in high school. You two are my world," said Alex with a smile.

"Lexy!" cried Sarah as she rushed down the stairs. She stopped in her tracks as she saw her mother sitting on Alex's lap. "Momma you in my spot," complained Sarah who loved to sit on Alex's lap.

Alex and Mitchie burst out laughing. "Come here princess. You can sit on Momma's lap," suggested Mitchie as she opened her arms for her daughter.

Sarah giggled and ran to Mitchie. She climbed into her mother's lap and they all sat in a comfortable silence.

"Lexy, I have to go finish dinner. A certain visit interrupted me," said Mitchie as she stood up and placed Sarah on Alex's lap.

"Don't worry babe. I'll finish up. You've had a busy day," said Alex with a smile.

Mitchie smiled back and shook her head. "I got it baby, thank you. You two go play," suggested Mitchie. She didn't need to say it twice and shook her head with a laugh as Alex and Sarah rushed upstairs.

"Dibs on Disney's "Sing It!" yelled Alex since her and Sarah often fought over that game.

Alex was like a big kid and the best mother that she could have asked for, for her daughter. The fact that she was sexy as hell and great in bed were just added bonuses thought Mitchie with a smirk.

Mitchie placed the roasted chicken on the table along with the pot of brown rice. She turned to grab the corn on the cob when she heard the doorbell ring for the second time that day. She hoped that Shane hadn't decided to return. Fearfully, she made it to the door and almost fell over as the person tackled her.

"O my God Mitchie! It's been too long!," squealed Caitlyn as she hugged her best friend tightly before pulling away with a grin.

"Katie, Tess, I can't believe you guys are really here. It has been way too long," said a happy Mitchie as she grinned at her friends. She hadn't seen or talked to Caitlyn since she had gotten pregnant. She lost contact with everyone. "How did you guys find me?" questioned Mitchie as she led them to the living room.

"We heard your song on the radio and Tess' mom got your address from Mr. Davis," explained Caitlyn. "This place is huge. I thought that you had just got signed," said Caitlyn with a confused expression.

Mitchie laughed. "I did. Lexy, bought the place. My fiancé is a successful interior designer," explained Mitchie with a grin as she held out her hand to show off her engagement ring.

"Really? You two are back together?" squealed Caitlyn as she took Mitchie's hand to eye the ring.

Alex appeared at the foot of the stairs with Sarah on her hip and grinned at the visitors. She walked over and hugged both girls. "I can't believe that you two are here. Welcome to our home. This is our daughter Sarah. Say hi to your Aunts Caitlyn and Tess, baby," said Alex with a smile.

"Hi," said Sarah with a shy smile.

Mitchie finally realized that Tess hadn't said a word. "Why are you so quiet Tess?" question Mitchie with a questioning smile.

Caitlyn glared at her wife. "She's quiet because she has a lot of explaining to do," said Caitlyn. "We have some important things to discuss with you, but it's not suitable for some audiences," explained Caitlyn.

Lexy set Sarah on the floor. "Sugar plum go upstairs and play for a minute, kay," said Alex and Sarah rushed upstairs.

Tess took a deep breath. "Mitchie, back when you and Alex were living together in New York I was having an affair with Shane," said Tess looking at the floor. "He asked me about you and I mentioned that you were living with your girlfriend in New York. Mitchie, he went crazy and started ranting about how could you replace him with a fucking girl. I had told him everything about you and Alex before his rant. Your meeting was not chance. Shane planned the whole thing to prove that he could get you away from Alex. After he got all the information he wanted from me he kicked me to the curb. I realized that I couldn't keep my mouth shut and wanted to warn you, but I was scared of loosing Caitlyn. When I finally decided to come clean it was too late. You had disappeared. Shane's evil, Mitchie and only cares about himself. He might try to ruin yours and Alex's happiness again," revealed Tess.

Mitchie shook her head in disbelief as she reached for Alex's hand. "That asshole planned the whole thing, but it's still my fault for falling for it. I should have never cheated on Lexy and why were you cheating on Caitlyn?" questioned an angry Mitchie.

Tess sat next to Caitlyn and Caitlyn wrapped an arm around her. "Because I was stupid Mitchie. I still had a lot of maturing to do. Luckily, Katie is a very loving and forgiving person," said Tess as she smiled at her wife. "I'm sorry guys, Shane finding you was my fault," apologized Tess.

"Don't worry. That's in the past and you're right, Shane was here earlier. He's fighting us for custody," said Mitchie.

Tess jumped up. "Fuck him! I will testify that he is into every damn drug in the book and about his promiscuous sex life. He is not fit to raise a rat much less an adorable child," ranted Tess.

"Thank you Tess," said Mitchie with a grin as she got up to hug her friend.

"It's the least I can do and I'll give you Nate and Jason's numbers. I can guarantee that they will want to help too. It won't look too good for Shane when his own brothers testify against him," declared Tess.

Alex who had remained quiet stood up and hugged Tess with a smile. "Thank you. We will do anything to keep our daughter. Why don't you two join us for dinner?" requested Alex. "Sugar plum, dinner!" Alex called up the stairs.

Tess and Caitlyn happily agreed and they all made it into the kitchen for a nice dinner.


	19. Chapter 18

**LEATHERnGOLD**: Yes, Shane needs to get the shit beat out of him. I don't think Mitchie or Alex would appreciate Sarah saying "move hoe" she would probably be sent to the time out corner hahaha. I think Alex would be great with kids and I can see her being the fun parent. 

**dramageek818****: **Shane is a manipulative asshole that cares only about himself. 

**greatpretender27****: **Remember back when Mitchie cheated with Shane and you said you wouldn't blame him because he didn't know? Well now you know the asshole planned the whole thing. He's not so innocent. 

**Mell23****:** They have the perfect family, now if Shane would just go away and leave our favorite girls alone. 

**x-crazy-4-cat-x****: **Shane has no right to call Sarah his daughter, he has never cared about her. Alex will fight with everything she has to keep her family together. Sarah is her and Mitchie's daughter, Shane was just a sperm donor.

**Ad3n****: **hahaha can't believe that you were reading instead of getting ready, but then again I have done the same a few times. Thanks for the review.

**nvrshoutnvr****: **way to make up a new word hahahaha. Alex adores Sarah and wants to give Mitchie and her the best of the best. She's also a big kid at heart, so she enjoys playing with her daughter. 

Alex hired a guard for the entrance to her house and gave him specific orders not to let anyone in without hers or Mitchie's approval. Satisfied that her family would be fine she headed to work. She sat at her desk working on a few designs when she heard a soft knock at her door.

"Miss Russo, the Grey brothers are here to see you," said Kelly.

"Tell them to come on in and get us some coffee please. O and Kelly how many times do I have to tell you to call me Alex," said Alex with a smile.

Nate and Jason walked into the spacious office and smiled at the beautiful girl sitting behind the desk.

Alex stood up and held her hand out. "Hi guys. I'm Alexandra Russo, but you can call me Alex. Have a seat," she said indicating the chairs in front of her desk as she too sat down. "Well as I said before during our phone call, I'm Mitchie's fiancé and we have a little problem in regards to our daughter, Sarah," said Alex as Kelly walked back in and set the coffee mugs on the desk. "Thanks Kelly. No interruptions unless it's Mitchie," said Alex as Kelly closed the door.

Nate was staring at Alex until Jason gave him a subtle kick to remind him that she was off limits. Mitchie would have his head on a platter if he tried to hit on her girl. "So you and Mitchie have a daughter?" questioned Nate. "That's great, Mitchie always loved kids, but what does that have to do with us, Alex?" questioned Nate as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, your brother Shane is Sarah's biological father. Sarah is your niece," revealed Alex.

Jason and Nate stared at her wide eyed unable to believe what they had just heard.

"Excuse me? Are you sure?" questioned Nate.

Alex nodded as she sipped her coffee. "After Mitchie left the Connect3 tour, she moved to New York as I'm guessing you guys already know. What you don't know is that Mitchie figured out that she was bisexual not too long after. I met Mitchie when she enrolled at my high school and we started dating. After high school we moved in together and in our sophomore year of college Shane walked back into the picture, although I didn't know it at the time. I caught them kissing and moved to Los Angeles without saying a word to Mitchie as to why I was leaving. I just got reunited with her not too long ago. Well apparently, she not only made out with Shane, but actually slept with him after Connect3's concert in New York and became pregnant with Sarah. Shane laughed in her face and told her to get an abortion. Mitchie refused and took a job working as a nanny/maid, so that she could provide for Sarah. I found Mitchie when Mrs. Cooper hired me to do the interior decorating in her new home. Eventually we made up and got engaged. I consider Sarah my daughter. Your brother heard Mitchie on the radio and got a hold of our home address. The other day he came to our house demanding that Mitchie marry him or he would fight her for Sarah's custody, because he wasn't having two dykes raise his daughter. Tess Tyler is going to testify in our favor about Shane's drug habits and promiscuous ways. She gave me your phone number and I'm hoping that you are willing to help Mitchie and I keep our daughter. I know that Shane is your brother, but he doesn't deserve Sarah," said Alex as tears ran down her face.

Nate jumped up and paced the office angrily, while Jason shook his head in disbelief.

"How could he ask Mitchie to get rid of their child? I'm ashamed to call him my brother. Our parents raised us better than that, but the spotlight has gone to Shane's head. He only cares about money, fame, and partying," said Jason as he wiped tears from his own eyes. "Count on me Alex. I love Mitchie and would love if you allowed me to be a part of my niece's life," said Jason with a hopeful smile.

Nate turned towards Alex with a determined look on his face. "The same goes for me Alex. Shane does not deserve to call my niece his daughter. Mitchie has suffered way too much because of him. The judge will love to know that Shane spends most of his money on drugs and girls. He is not fit to be a father," stated Nate as he took his seat again and reached for Alex's hand with a friendly smile. "I'm happy that Mitchie found someone like you, it's obvious that you really love her. I would love to be a part of Sarah's life as well," said Nate.

Alex grinned at the two brothers and rounded the desk to hug them. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. Give me a call whenever you want, so that we can arrange for you to meet Sarah. She will love you guys," said Alex happily.

Meanwhile, in the Russo household, Mitchie was busy working on a new song. Sarah was at the Cooper's playing with Brad so she had some free time. The intercom rang indicating that there was someone at the front gate.

"Miss Torres, there is a gentleman here by the name of Shane Grey requesting to speak with you. Should I let him in?" inquired Damian.

Mitchie wondered what the hell Shane wanted now. "Damian, please ask him what he wants?" instructed Mitchie.

"He says that he apologizes for his behavior the other day and wants to discuss the matter that you have previously discussed," replied Damian.

"Let him in Damian, but if you hear me press the intercom please come inside immediately. That would indicate that I want you to escort him out," said Mitchie.

Mitchie opened the door to a smiling Shane. "What do you want Shane? I thought we had already talked about everything. We will solve this problem in court," stated Mitchie.

"I'm sorry Mitchie. I know that I have screwed up multiple times, but please just hear me out," begged Shane.

Mitchie opened the door and allowed him to come in. They headed into the living room and sat down. "Okay, Shane you have ten minutes," said Mitchie with her arms crossed.

Shane smiled at her. "Look I must admit that I got jealous the other day when you told me that you were with Alex. I still have feeling for you Mitchie even though I have never done much to prove that to you. I understand that you love Alex and honestly I wish you two the best. You deserve to be happy. All I ask is that you allow me to be a part of my daughter's life. I know what I said when you told me you were pregnant and I have regretted it every day of my life. I want to be a father to her Mitchie. She will be a lucky little girl with two mothers and a father," said Shane with a grin.

Mitchie looked at Shane in disbelief. "Shane, how can I trust you? You planned the whole meeting back in New York because you wanted to break me and Alex up. You told me to get an abortion when I told you that I was pregnant. How am I supposed to trust you with one of my most valuable possessions? I love Sarah and Alex more than anything and would die if something were to happen to either one of them," replied Mitchie.

Shane got up and kneeled in front of Mitchie with tears in his eyes. "I know Mitch. I have been a complete jerk to you. I don't know if I would trust me if I were in your shoes, but I have matured a lot. I want to spend time with my daughter. Please, Mitchie, just one weekend a month or something. Let me be around for her birthdays, for holidays. I will prove to you that I have changed," pleaded Shane.

Mitchie smiled at him. "You sound like the guy I met in Camp Rock. Sarah would be lucky to have you in her life. How about if you pick her up on Saturday morning? Lexy and I are planning a huge birthday party for her that day. She turns four on Friday, so we have the party planned for Saturday. You can entertain her while we set up the house and then you can come back and enjoy the party with us. Call your parents and your brothers too. Alex's family is flying in from New York and so are my parents. Sarah can finally have all of her family together," said Mitchie happily as Shane jumped up and hugged her.

"Thank you so much Mitchie. You have no idea how much this means to me. I'm going to buy my daughter the biggest present that I can find. Forget about the custody battle, there is no need. We are all friends here, aren't we?" questioned Shane with a grin.

Mitchie nodded. "Yes, Shane, we're all friends. You don't need to buy Sarah anything. Being a part of her life is the biggest present that you can give her. She'll love having a daddy in her life. I'm guessing you and Lexy are going compete on who spoils her the most," said Mitchie with a laugh.

"But she will be a little girl surrounded by people who love her," said Shane with a grin as he got up to leave.

Mitchie kissed Shane's cheek and closed the door leaning on it with a smile. She was so glad that everything had worked itself out without the need for court battles.


	20. Chapter 19

**LEATHERnGOLD**: hahahaha yeah Alex should get an AMBER ALERT out and then smack her fiance for being so damn trusting. No worries, Alex doesn't like poles LMAO

**dramageek818****: **Mitchie shouldn't even trust Shane with a hamster. 

**greatpretender27****: **Shane is brilliant, Mitchie is naïve, and Alex is gonna go postal. Yeah, I wanted to make them nice in the story. Well Nick/Nate has always backed Demi/Mitchie up, but I wanted Kevin/Jason to be nice too. 

**Mell23****:** Mitchie is wayyyy to trusting for her on good. You are not the only one that sees something bad happening, that's pretty much the consensus. To say Alex is gonna freak is putting it mildly. 

**Ad3n****: **Yes Shane is an ass and should never under any circumstances be trusted. Nate isn't stupid enough to mess with Alex. He wouldn't want to ignite Mitchie's wrath. She is very protective of her Lexy Bear hahaha

**crazyinlove2****: **Yes Shane is totally evil, but not stupid. Mitchie on the other hand is naïve. If Nate doesn't stay away from Alex, Mitchie might kick his ass hahaha 

Alex came home much later than usual, her latest project was kicking her butt and she had to put in extra hours at the office. She tiredly walked upstairs and leaned on the door to her daughter's room as she watched her girlfriend read the little girl a bedtime story.

Sarah spotted Alex in the doorway and smiled brightly. "Lexy! I missed you," she squealed as she opened her arms in invitation.

Mitchie turned and watched a grinning Alex approach the bed. Alex leaned down and kissed Sarah's cheek before pecking Mitchie's lips and resting her hands on her shoulders. "I missed you too sugar plum. I promise that as soon as I'm done with this project I will take you to Disneyland," said Alex with a smile.

"Yay! Can we take Brad, Mrs. Cooper, Mr. Cooper, Christy and George?" asked Sarah with a hopeful smile.

"We can invite anyone you want princess. Your cousins Phil and Lil can go too," promised Alex.

Mitchie smiled up at her girlfriend. She loved the way that Alex interacted with Sarah. She was the little girl's mother in every sense of the word and it was as if Alex had always been a part of the little girl's life. "Okay, sweetie, it's time to go to sleep," declared Mitchie as she kissed her daughter's cheek. "Good night."

Alex took the book from Mitchie's hands and placed it in the bookshelf and went back to kiss Sarah's forehead. "Good night baby," she whispered softly and caressed the little girl's hair as she drifted off to sleep. She took Mitchie's hand and led her out to their own bedroom. She wanted nothing more than to cuddle into Mitchie's warm body as she went to bed after a hard day at work.

Alex took a quick shower and dressed in her pajamas before joining her girlfriend in bed.

Mitchie set the book that she was reading on her nightstand and removed her glasses as she turned to face Alex with a grin. "Guess what Lexy? Shane is not going to fight us for Sarah's custody. He came by today and said that all he wants is to be a part of her life, but that he wishes us all the happiness in the world. I told him that he can entertain Sarah Saturday morning while we set up for the party and then his parents and brothers can come to the party," said Mitchie excitedly.

Alex looked at Mitchie as if she had grown two heads. "Please tell me that you're joking," she pleaded.

Mitchie looked at her with a confused expression. "No, I'm serious. I thought that you would be happy since we don't have to go to court," said Mitchie.

Alex jumped out of bed and glared at Mitchie. "Are you insane Michelle Torres? Of course he doesn't want to go to court. Shane is not stupid. He knows that if he takes us to court he will lose especially since his own brothers are testifying against him. He is not responsible enough to take care of Sarah!" screamed Alex.

Mitchie got out of bed too and stared at her girlfriend. "He's her father Lexy and has the right to be a part of her life. We both decided that it would be best to keep this out of court and for all of us to be friends. We have our daughter's best interests at heart," said Mitchie.

Alex teared up as she looked at Mitchie. "O I get it. I have no say in this right? She's yours and Shane's daughter," said Alex softly as she headed towards her closet.

Mitchie's eyes widened. "No Lexy, I didn't mean it like that. She's your daughter too, baby," protested Mitchie as she watched Alex get dressed. "Alex where are you going?" questioned Mitchie as tears ran down her own face.

Alex faced her and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm going to the penthouse. I have a lot of thinking to do and I just don't want to deal with you right now," said Alex coldly as she left the room and Mitchie.

The week had moved incredibly slowly for both Mitchie and Alex especially since they were once again separated. Alex told Mitchie that her and her family would be there to celebrate Sarah's birthday like they had previously agreed, but she was not moving back in. As far as Alex was concerned Mitchie treated her more like Sarah's aunt than her mother. She didn't have a say in decisions regarding the little girl. Nothing Mitchie could say would change her mind, since actions speak louder than words.

Finally Saturday rolled around and the Russo clan had all arrived to Alex's penthouse, while Mitchie's parents were at the mansion. The girls refused to talk about why they were having problems and promised to explain everything after Sarah's party. Shane showed up bright and early to pick up Sarah.

"Hey, Mitch, is my princess ready?" questioned Shane with a big grin.

Mitchie nodded and handed Shane Sarah's bag. "Here's a change of clothes, her stuffed pig, Piggy Baby, and anything else that you can possibly need," explained Mitchie as Connie appeared in the doorway with Sarah in her arms. She was not happy with Mitchie letting Sarah leave with Shane and suspected that was the reason that Alex was angry. Mitchie took Sarah and smiled at her daughter. "Sweetie, this is your daddy, Shane. You're going to go spend the day with him, okay?" said Mitchie with a smile.

Sarah shook her head no and began to cry.

Shane took the little girl and tried to calm her down. "It's okay princess, daddy is going to take you to the zoo. Doesn't that sound like fun?" asked Shane in a soft voice.

Sarah calmed down and smiled at Shane shyly.

Shane gave Mitchie 'a thumbs' up sign and headed out with Sarah. He placed her in the car seat that he had put in his new dodge challenger and drove out of the driveway carefully. Shane parked next to a house and grinned at his daughter. "I'll be back in two seconds kid," promised Shane. Shane went inside a well known celebrity drug house leaving his daughter alone in the car. A few hours later he walked out completely drunk and high off his ass. He made funny faces at his daughter and didn't notice the police car that was watching from a distance away. They had noticed the little girl and were just about to rescue her when Shane had stepped out.

One of the officers attempted to approach the car, but Shane noticed and hightailed out of there. Soon he was involved in a high speed chase through Los Angeles' busiest highways.

Meanwhile, Mitchie was starting to get worried. Shane was supposed to have been back an hour ago and he wasn't picking up the phone. The party was due to start in another two hours.

Alex, Christy, George, and the Russos walked into the house and admired the circus decorations as they made their way out back to where Alex and Mitchie had hired a circus for Sarah's party. Alex stayed behind and noticed Mitchie's worried face. "What's wrong Mitchie?" she asked softly. She was still hurt, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't worry about her girlfriend.

Mitchie looked up at Alex. "Shane should have been back an hour ago," she confessed biting her bottom lip.

Alex walked towards her and embraced her. "I'm sure they're fine," Alex said softly as she rubbed her back comfortingly.

As Mitchie enjoyed the feeling of being in Alex's arms, the rest of the guests began to arrive including the Coopers, the Greys, Casey and some friends of Sarah's from the day care. Alex told them to head on back, while she and Mitchie remained inside looking at the clock and calling Shane over and over again.

Caitlyn ran into the house with Tess close behind. "Turn on the tv. Shane is in a high speed chase. Half of LAPD is after him and they say he has a little girl with him!" screamed Caitlyn.

Mitchie turned towards Alex with wide eyes as she shook her head in disbelief. "How could Shane do this?" she cried.

Alex turned on the tv and everyone gathered to watch the life footage as Mitchie and Alex cried while they embraced each other.

_Once again, the story of the hour as we provide you with live coverage from the high speed chase that Connect3's lead singer Shane Grey is involved in. He apparently has a little girl in the car with him. Sources tell us that the little girl is Shane's four year old daughter, Sarah Torres with none other than Sunset Record's newest artist, Mitchie Torres. Apparently the chase began when the cops noticed a little girl in a car unattended and as they prepared to rescue her, Shane walked out of a known drug house and got into the vehicle. The officers were unable to stop him and the chase began. I wonder if Mitchie is aware of what Shane is up to and isn't Mitchie engaged to interior designer Alexandra Russo? Well I guess that's beside the point right now. _

Everyone watched the footage unable to believe that Shane would be so stupid. Suddenly, there was an image that would forever change their lives. Shane lost control of the car and crashed into the barrier causing the car to flip over.

Mitchie let out an agonizing scream as she dropped to her knees with Alex falling next to her.

Hours later they were all gathered in the waiting room of the emergency room. Shane had died on the scene, but Sarah was in critical condition, thanks to her car seat she hadn't died like Shane. The Greys had apologized over and over again for their son's behavior. Alex assured them that Shane's actions were not their fault and that they were welcome to remain at the hospital to hear news of their granddaughter. Now the Russos, Torreses, Coopers, Gellars, Greys, and Christy were all awaiting news about the little girl that they all loved so much.

Alex and Mitchie were a wreck and nothing that their family said could make them feel better until they knew that their daughter would be okay.

Mitchie blamed herself. She should have listened to Alex and her mom when they told her that Shane was too irresponsible to care for a little girl. Now thanks to her stupidity and Shane's ability to always convince her that he's changed, her baby might never wake up.

"Miss Torres," said the doctor as he walked out with a solemn face.


	21. Chapter 20

**LEATHERnGOLD**: Alex is leaving her own house because even though she's mad at Mitchie she prefers for Mitchie and Sarah to be comfortable. She was fine living in the loft before she reunited with Mitchie and the house is only important to her if they're a family. Shane is useless which is why I killed him off. I should have made it more painful, but I needed this for the story.

**crazyinlove2****: **Death was better for Shane, prisons aren't as bad as they seem especially for stars with lots of money. They can bribe the right people to get what they want.

**x-crazy-4-cat-x****: **Shane definitely deserved to die. He finally needs to let Mitchie live her life. 

**greatpretender27****: **Read on buddy. I can't tell you what happens or it would ruin the last chapter. 

**Mell23****:** Drama is always good in a story, but since it is the last chapter I think the drama should finally end for these two. Although if there little girl dies the drama might never end.

**dramageek818****: **Everyone hopes that Sarah survives. Mitchie and Alex would not be able to handle if something happened to her. 

**nvrshoutnvr****: **Amen to the fact that Shane is dead and rotting in hell.

**Ad3n****: **I'm so sorry for your loss and I can't imagine what that was like. As I said before Sarah is based on my three year old sister named Sarah and I would fucking lose my mind if something happened to her. She's the reason that I have gray hair, she's so damn precocious and nothing gets by her. She can sing Round and Round by heart and she loves Sonny with a Chance (she never calls her Demi)

**P3Phoebe****: **Well here is the final chapter, so you will now know what happened hahaha.

**Author's**** Note: Thank you all for reading and I'm sad to say that this is the final chapter. However, on Friday I will be posting a short epilogue because you guys are all just awesome and love you **

Mitchie rushed towards the doctor with Alex not far behind. "That's me. Is my baby okay?" questioned Mitchie.

"Sarah is now stable, but she is unable to feel anything from the waist down. We hope that it is only temporary and that with therapy she will walk again, but for now only time can tell. I'm sorry Miss Torres," apologized the doctor.

Mitchie started crying again. "This is all my fault! Sarah can't walk because I'm a horrible mother," cried Mitchie.

Alex hugged her, but remained quiet. She knew that if she opened her mouth she might just make the situation worse. She couldn't help blaming Mitchie for what had happened.

"Girls, at least Sarah is alive. Have faith, your daughter will walk again," said Teresa as she smiled softly at her daughter and daughter in law.

A week later they were able to take Sarah home and they had a hell of a time explaining to her why she had to sit in a wheelchair. After many tears and long talks, Sarah was finally sitting in her wheelchair without too much of a fuss.

A couple of months went by and Sarah was improving through therapy, but she could not walk on her own yet. Alex would come by everyday and spend time with Sarah, but she hadn't moved back in yet. She tried to avoid Mitchie and would only talk to her when it was extremely necessary.

Alex lay on her couch in ratty sweatpants and a tank top while she ate ice cream straight from the can. Christy watched her and shook her head. "Alex, how long are you going to punish Mitchie and yourself? Go back home. You're miserable without your girl," said Christy.

"I'm not moving back in Christy. As soon as Sarah gets a little better I'm going to sign the house over to Mitchie and disappear from their lives. I can't be with Mitchie if she doesn't see me as Sarah's mother. I love Sarah too much," explained Alex.

Christy shook her head. "You're crazy Alex. You and Mitchie can work it out. I'm sure that she does see you as Sarah's mother and you just overreacted," said Christy leaving Alex to think about what she'd told her as she left to go see her fiancé.

Apparently, it was the best friends' day to butt in because while Christy was lecturing Alex, Caitlyn was giving Mitchie a piece of her mind.

"How long do you and Alex plan to keep this stupid game up? Don't you think that it's about time that you two reach some kind of agreement? Ignoring the problem is not going to make it go away Mitchie. You two are allowing Shane to win. Even after death he is succeeding in keeping you two apart. Are you really willing to lose Alex a second time?" questioned Caitlyn softly.

Mitchie shook her head as tears ran down her face. "I love Lexy and want to form a family with her, but she's upset about me not taking her opinion into account when I let Shane take Sarah. When I said that Shane was her father, I never meant that Lexy wasn't the mother. She is more of a parent to Sarah than Shane ever was. She's crazy about our daughter and I'm crazy about her," whispered Mitchie.

Caitlyn smiled at her best friend. "Then stop being such a bonehead and talk to your girl. Alex loves you and I can bet that all you two need is to have a nice heart to heart. I can hear wedding bells in the summer," teased Caitlyn.

Mitchie laughed and hugged Caitlyn. "I hope you're right Katie. I can just imagine a summer wedding at sunset. The backyard covered in daisies with me and Alex in beautiful white summer dresses. You and Tawny will be my maids of honor. Harper and Christy will probably be Alex's. Brad will be the ring bearer and we will get Sarah a perfect little white dress with a yellow ribbon around the middle, so that she can be the flower girl," gushed Mitchie.

"You have all of this planned out don't you?" questioned Caitlyn with a laugh as Mitchie nodded happily. "Well good luck Mitch. You two deserve to finally be happy," said Caitlyn standing up to leave.

Mitchie knew that she and Alex needed to talk. Sarah wanted to know why her mommy wasn't living there. Ironically enough when Sarah started to notice Alex's absence she began to refer to her as her mommy. Apparently the little girl saw Alex as her mother even though she hadn't been calling her that.

The next afternoon, Alex was in the garden with Sarah and Mitchie was watching them from the doorway. Caitlyn had made her realize that she and Alex needed to talk. Not talking about their problems would not make them go away. "Alex can I talk to you?" called out Mitchie.

Alex nodded and said something to Sarah before walking over to Mitchie. "Is there a problem? Are there changes with Sarah's condition?" asked Alex.

Mitchie sighed. "Yes, there's a problem Alex. What's going on with us? When are you moving back in? Are we even still a couple?" questioned Mitchie softly.

Alex looked into Mitchie's eyes and shook her head. "I'm not moving back in Mitchie. I can't be with you," whispered Alex.

Tears rolled down Mitchie's face as she looked at Alex. "Why Lexy? I'm sorry about what happened with Shane. I don't want to lose you again," pleaded Mitchie.

"Look Mitchie, I love Sarah as if she was my daughter, but obviously you don't see me as her mother. You made the decision to let her go with Shane without taking my point of view into consideration. You are never going to see me as her mother and I can't live like that. I was just waiting for Sarah to get a little better before I told you that I was going to put the house under your name and disappear from your life. I love you, but it's not just you anymore. I love Sarah and for us to work as couple, I need to be a mother to her," said Alex softly.

"I don't want the house Lexy. I want you. You are Sarah's mother baby and I'm sorry if I made you feel like you weren't. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life by your side, together with our daughter and future children," said Mitchie.

Alex leaned in and kissed Mitchie with tears running down her face. "I'm sorry Mitchie. I can't do this," whispered Alex as she started to walk towards her car leaving Mitchie with tears running down her face.

"Mommy! Don't go mommy! Please!" yelled Sarah.

Alex turned towards the little girl with tears streaming down her own face and ran towards her. Sarah was slowly trying to walk towards Alex. She had managed to get out of her wheelchair in an attempt to stop Alex from leaving. Both Mitchie and Alex reached Sarah at the same time fearful that she might fall and hurt herself. Alex hugged the little girl. "You walked sugar plum," she said softly.

Sarah nodded and hugged Alex close. "Don't go. I love you," said Sarah.

Alex looked up at Mitchie who was standing next to them and then back at Sarah. "You want me to be your mommy?" she questioned softly.

Sarah shook her head. "No. You are my mommy. You were always my mommy," said Sarah with a teary smile.

Alex grinned at the little girl and hugged her tightly. "Yes, sugar plum. I was always your mommy and I love you," whispered Alex kissing her forehead before looking up at Mitchie. "Can I be a part of the family?"

Mitchie knelt next to her girls. "Lexy, you were always a part of the family. You're her mother sweetheart," she said cupping Alex's face and kissing her gently.

Alex smiled lovingly at Mitchie. "Let's get married as soon as possible and I want to adopt Sarah," said Alex as she stood up and picked Sarah up.

Mitchie wrapped her arms around her two girls and nodded happily. "Whatever you want Lexy. I'm never losing you again. You are and have always been the love of my life," whispered Mitchie as she kissed Alex again. "Just promise me one thing. No more running. When we have a problem we will work it out," requested Mitchie.

"You two make my life complete and I want to spend the rest of my life making you guys happy. I promise never to leave again. We will work out any problem that life throws our way, together," said Alex happily as the three of them made their way back into their home.


	22. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that followed me from day one and to all of you that came along somewhere along the way. I love you all. This was my longest story to date and I love how it turned out. Here is a short epilogue to tie everything together.**

Mitchie and Alex faced each other on the terrace, while their families and closest friends waited for both of them to say "I do" and finally seal the partnership that was so long in the making. 

"Lexy, when I first met you it was no secret that I couldn't stand you," began Mitchie causing everyone including Alex to laugh. "Yet, you found your way to my heart with that Russo charm that is so hard to resist. You forgave me and took me back with open arms despite all of my mistakes. I fell more in love with you when you opened your heart not only to me, but to our daughter. I love you Alexandra, you are the love of my life and I promise to love you and make you happy until I take my last breath," vowed Mitchie while tears ran down both her and Alex's faces as she placed the ring that read Michelle on Alex's finger.

Alex took the ring that read Alexandra and slipped it onto Mitchie's finger. "Mitchie, you helped me become the woman that I am today. With love and patience you helped me reach my full potential and managed to get me to stop hiding behind my "I don't care" personality. Yet, the gifts that I treasure the most are your heart and our beautiful daughter. I promise to take care of both of you and make sure that you have everything that you guys need or want for as long as I live. I love you Michelle, always have, always will," vowed Alex.

"I declare you partners in life. I present Alex and Mitchie Russo. You may kiss the bride," said the judge, but he was a little too late.

Before he could get the words out, Alex and Mitchie had already attacked each other's lips. Everyone clapped and cheered as the two newlyweds were in their own world.

Sarah ran forward and hugged her mothers' legs. They looked down and Alex took Sarah in her arms. Mitchie wrapped her arms around her wife and daughter as she looked up lovingly at Alex. They were finally the family that they were always meant to be: Alex, Mitchie and Sarah Russo. Alex and Mitchie each kissed one of Sarah's cheeks as the photographer snapped a picture of the perfect family moment.

"I love my girls," whispered Alex.

"I love you too, Lexy. Thanks for waiting for me," said Mitchie softly.

"Me love Momma and Mommy!" squealed Sarah as she wrapped an arm around each of her mothers' necks and pulled them towards her as they all laughed happily.

Hours later Alex lay on the huge hotel bed in a black lace bra and matching panties with a pout on her face. "Mitchie Russo! What the hell is taking so long?" demanded Alex who had been eagerly waiting for her wife to come out of the bathroom for the last half an hour.

Mitchie didn't respond and simply opened the door to the bathroom revealing herself in all her glory. She was dressed in a red silk teddy that left very little to the imagination and perfectly hugged every curve of her body. Mitchie grinned like the Cheshire cat and seductively walked over to Alex. She crawled on top of her wife's body and straddled her. "Did you miss me, gorgeous wife of mine?" questioned Mitchie seductively as she took Alex's hands and placed them on top of her breasts.

Alex slowly began to pinch Mitchie's hardening nipples before she removed one of the teddy's straps and then moved to the other, while her eyes enjoyed the skin that was slowly being revealed. "You're beautiful Mitchie. I can't believe that you're finally my wife," said Alex softly as she placed her hands behind Mitchie and lowered her onto her awaiting mouth. Alex gently sucked on Mitchie's nipple, while her hand gave the other attention.

Mitchie buried her hands in Alex's hair as she bit her bottom lip enjoying Alex's touch. "I need to feel you Lexy," she breathed softly.

Alex stopped what she was doing and lay Mitchie down softly. She finished removing the teddy before leaning down to capture Mitchie's lips. Alex continued to explore the secrets of Mitchie's mouth as her right hand found its way into Mitchie's center. She stuck two fingers into Mitchie's hot entrance and started a slow rhythm that she knew drove Mitchie crazy.

Mitchie moaned into Alex's mouth as she reached her peak and looked up at her wife lovingly. She brought a hand up to caress Alex's face, tracing the familiar path. She loved the fact that she knew every detail of Alex's body just like Alex knew every secret of hers. "This is everything I ever dreamed of Lexy. You are perfect and I love you so very much," whispered Mitchie.

Alex smirked at her wife. "Well that's a good thing since you're stuck with me now. You threw away the receipt, so you can't take me back and plus dad doesn't like it when customers bring stuff back," joked Alex making Mitchie giggle.

"I would never give you back sweetheart. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I plan to make good use of the lifelong guarantee," joked Mitchie as she snuck a hand into Alex's panties causing her to let out a loud moan.


End file.
